Todo por ti
by cin20arg
Summary: Fate va a una universidad. Es una chica deportiva y reservada. Su sociabilidad esta limitada a sus amigos, pero todos los días de universidad tiene que lidiar con sus admiradoras que tenia. Claro, todos empezaron a seguirla desde que practica en el gimnasio de la universidad. Ella no tiene ojos para nadie, no puede hacerlo, pero su pensamiento cambia cuando la conoce a ella.
1. Prologo

**Ok gente, este es un pequeño adelanto. Como una introducción de lo que se viene. Espero les guste y los atrape. Aclaro de antemano que no pienso abandonar el fic. Lo prometo. la idea es subir lo mas que puedo. Pero como este es el prologo, lo voy a dejar hasta la semana que viene, haber si tiene buena repercusión y así seguir con la historia**

**La historia en inspirada por mi, si por alguna razón hay similitud con algún otro fic, sepa disculparme y aclaro que no fue intencional. **

**Los personajes de MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL NANOHA NO ME PERTENECEN A MI, SINO A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**Y SIN MAS, LOS DEJO CON LA INTRO. CUALQUIER COMENTARIO QUE QUIERAN HACER AL RESPECTO O SUGERENCIA SERA BIENVENIDA.**

**SALUDOS**

**TUVE QUE RE-SUBIRLO, ME DI CUENTA QUE CUANDO LO EDITE, DESAPARECIERON VARIAS PALABRAS DEL TEXTO.**

Prologo

_ FAVOR, NO ME DEJES! ... DESPIERTA! ... TE...TE NECESITAMOS! POR FAVOR NO NOS DEJES!... NO AHORA!.-_

No podía dejar de escuchar esas palabras en esta inmensa oscuridad en la que me encontraba. Quería verla, quería responderle, tocarla... pero no podía. Mi cuerpo no respondía a mis infinitas y desesperadas solicitudes.

Sentí gotas caer en mi cara, podía sentir una profunda tristeza y preocupación que provenían de esas lagrimas. Quería poder secarlas con mi mano. Sentí mi corazón estrujarse al no poder hacer nada. Solo veía oscuridad, y por mas que me costara aceptarlo... definitivamente no sabia que hacer.

_-'PERDÓNAME, POR FAVOR!'-_ Decía, esperando que pudiera escucharme, dar simplemente una señal_. -. ESTOY AQUÍ! PUEDO ESCUCHARTE, ESTOY CONTIGO!._\- Seguía repitiendo una y otra vez. Sabia que era imposible que me escuchara. En un ultimo intento dije... -. NO _TE DEJARE SOLA!- _

Y entonces todo se volvió aun mas oscuro y silencioso.

...

...

...

...

La tome con mis brazos y no podía evitar que mis lagrimas brotaran de mis ojos. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, no tuve tiempo a reaccionar al ver lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer, y no pude evitar que lo hiciera.

Me encontraba de rodillas en el piso, al lado de su cuerpo, que no daba ninguna señal de vida. Pronunciaba su nombre, una y otra vez, sin respuesta alguna. Acerque mi cabeza a su pecho, posando mi oreja en el lado de su corazón. Fueron los segundos mas largos de mi vida, hasta que un leve y suave latido me dijo que aun seguía ahí, pero no por mucho tiempo

El pánico volvió a instalarse en mi, me acerque a su rostro y note la respiración agonizante que hacia.

_-. NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ... POR FAVOR, RECISTE!-_ Iba a besarla, necesitaba hacerlo, quería que supiera que estoy a su lado, que peleara por seguir adelante. Pero no pude hacerlo, sentí como unos brazos se posaban en mi hombro para sacarme de su lado.

Me di la vuelta para golpear a la persona que me quería sacar de su lado, pero antes de llegar a hacerlo ella me dijo:

_-. Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos, no tenemos tiempo.- _Me tomo del brazo y me alejo unos pasos para que pudieran atenderla.

_-. Shamal, por favor salvala.-_ Le dije entre lagrimas y dejándome caer en el suelo.

_.-Haré todo lo posible, no te preocupes.-_

Dijo de una forma seria y tranquilizadora

En ese momento note que Shamal estaba preocupada, sus palabras no fueron sinceras. Ella también temía por su vida y tenia miedo de no poder salvarla. En sus ojos se estaban formando lagrimas, pero con decisión escuche como dirijia a sus compañeros:

_TENEMOS QUE PARAR LA HEMORRAGIA! RÁPIDO!_ ... _QUE ALGUIEN TRAIGA UNA CAMILLA!-_ Decía a sus camaradas y sin mas, rápido respondieron a sus solicitudes.

_-. VAMOS, RECISTE! TU PUEDES HACERLO, SE QUE SI!-_ La escuchaba decirle. -. _Tienes una familia que te esta esperando! NO LAS DEJES AHORA!.- _

Era cierto, cada palabra que Shamal le decía, eran ciertas. Se podía notar el tono de tristeza y angustia en cada una de sus palabras.

Desde unos cuantos pasos veía como todos trabajaban a su lado, apreté mis puños con fuerza al ver que no podía hacer nada. Ella me necesitaba y yo no podía ayudarla. Me sentía inútil, sin saber que hacer. Ella siempre estuvo para mi, y esta vez era ella la que me necesitaba y yo... Entonces un grito me saco de mis pensamientos:

_NO TIENE PULSO! RÁPIDO, EL DESFIBRILADOR!-_ Shamal gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos. _-.1...2...3 DESPEJEN!-_

No podía controlar mis lagrimas de desesperación al escuchar eso. Veía que se estaba yendo, que se estaba alejando, que estaba...muriendo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y corrí desesperadamente a su lado.

...


	2. Capitulo 1

**BUENAS, EL PROLOGO LO HE VUELTO A SUBIR, YA QUE CUANDO LO PUBLIQUE, NO ME DI CUENTA QUE SE BORRARON VARIAS PALABRAS DE LA HISTORIA.**

**SI PUEDEN, LEAN OTRA VEZ EL PROLOGO, NO ES TAN LARGO. **

**COMO SEÑAL DE DISCULPAS, LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA**

**Los personajes de MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL NANOHA NO ME PERTENECEN A MI, SINO A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**MESES ANTES...**

Empiezo a abrir mis ojos de a poco y como siempre, el sol todavía no sale del todo. Giro mi cabeza hacia el despertador y faltaban unos 10 minutos para que empezara a sonar.

No sé de qué me sirve poner ese aparato para que suene al día siguiente, si siempre me levanto antes. De hecho, no sé qué sonido tiene. Me levanto, lo desactivo y me dirijo hacia el baño.

Nunca soy de tardar demasiado en bañarme, se que las chicas tardan horas en hacerlo, pero creo que soy la excepción.

Salgo del baño y me visto con mi ropa deportiva de todas las mañanas. Nada fuera de lo común. Consiste en un jogging negro con tiras blancas, una sudadera sin mangas, también en negra, de hecho, es el color que me gusta. Y unas zapatillas deportivas.

Una vez vestida, agarro mi celular, mis auriculares y salgo de mi habitación.

__No sé de donde sacas esas energías a esta hora de la mañana-_ Escucho que me dice mi hermana

__De algo que muchos hacen, dormir Alicia, deberías intentarlo.- _dije en todo de burla y con un ligero tono de regaño

Alicia de vez en cuando trabaja hasta tarde con mis padres, ellos son dueños de la agencia. De hecho, yo también lo hago, pero ellos decidieron darme un "respiro" y que me dedicara a tener una vida normal en la universidad.

Yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo en esa decisión, pero desde lo sucedido hace unos años, creo que por un lado era lo mejor.

__Lo pensare.-_ Me contesto mi hermana. La vi dudar en lo que quería decir a continuación, y con un tono preocupado me pregunto. __Tu ...estas bien?-_

Se a donde se dirigía esa pregunta, no era esas preguntas típicas de todos los días. Esta era por lo que mi familia se preocupaba todos los días.

__Alicia, fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya lo he superado. Aunque ustedes no lo quieran creer.- _Dije lo más confiada que podía sonar en ese momento.

Me miro unos segundos con una cara de preocupación, que rápidamente cubrió con una sonrisa.

__Lo sé, Fate. Pero soy tu hermana, a mi no me puedes engañar. No dejas que nadie te ayude, ni siquiera yo. Sabes que cuentas conmigo y con tus compañeros.-_

Lo sabía, pero no me sentía lista para hablar de ello.

__Lo sé.-_ respondí, y decidí irme, sin antes decirle -_Duerme un poco, luces fatal!.-_ y sin dejarla que me reproche, salí corriendo.

Me dirijo al parque que esta a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa, de hecho hay dos, pero este es el que me gusta más. Al otro parque, iba seguido, pero cuando las chicas y chicos de la universidad supieron que yo entrenaba allí, no hubo un día en que no me dejaran de seguir y gritarme cosas a lo lejos como por ejemplo _"Que bien te vez!" . "Te amamos Fate"_… y cosas que preferiría no recordar. Todavía no puedo entender porque me admiran tanto. Un día decidí ir por otro camino, y encontré este parque. Tiene una pequeña laguna en el centro y muy poca gente lo conoce. Es muy tranquilo y sé que nadie puede molestarme aquí.

Una vez que llegue, me puse mis auriculares, la gorra, y empecé a correr. Me encanta la briza de las mañanas en este lugar, es relajante y placentera.

Una vez hecha las 10 vueltas a la laguna, me aparte un poco de la orilla y me recosté en el pasto a hacer abdominales, flexiones y estirar un poco. Una vez que termino, me levanto de un salto y me dispongo a correr para ir devuelta a mi casa a cambiarme, de hecho, hoy era día de universidad y tenía que estar ahí a las 8 a.m

Me dirijo por entre medio de los árboles para acortar camino, y en ese entonces la vi. Tenía un pelo cobrizo hermoso. Largo y lo traía atado ligeramente a un costado.

Vi que algo andaba mal, estaba corriendo y mirando su celular al mismo tiempo, me detuve para advertirle, pero no llegue a tiempo, tropezó a causa de una rama en el piso y alcance a escuchar un leve gemido de dolor. Mientras me iba acercando, la vi tomarse con las dos manos su rodilla.

__Oye, estas bien?-_ Pregunte, y después me di cuenta de lo idiota que sonaba esa pregunta. Era obvio que no.

__S-si... N-no te preocupes.-_ Me contesto sin mirarme a la cara. Intento pararse y nuevamente una mueca de dolor cubrió su rostro.

__Haber, déjame ayudarte.- _La tome por el brazo y lo coloque por encima de mi espalda para llevarla a un lugar seguro para que se sentara y así poder examinar la herida.

__Gracias.-_ respondió y yo le sonreí. Rápidamente baje la mirada hacia su pierna.

__Wow, lindo raspón te has hecho es esa rodilla.-_ Dije mirando la herida que sangraba levemente.

Sin dudarlo, agarre mi toalla que siempre llevaba para entrenar y la moje con la botella de agua para limpiar la herida.

__Esto te va a arder un poco._\- Le dije, y antes que pudiera decir algo, apoye el trapo mojado en su herida y ella libero levemente un gemido de dolor. Sentí mi corazón estrujarse por haber provocado que ese sonido saliera de su boca.

__ L-lo siento.- _Dije y ella me miro tratando de decirme que no había problema.

__'HERMOSOS'- _ Pensé. –'Que hermosos ojos tiene'-

No sé cuánto tiempo nos hemos quedado mirándonos a los ojos. Cuando baje un poca la mirada, pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Rápidamente evite la mirada y me pare de golpe.

__¿Todo está bien?-_ me pregunto. Creo que dos veces esa pregunta en un día es demasiado, aunque esta era diferente.

__ S-si.-_ respondí. Entonces me agache y arranque una parte de mi pantalón.

__Qué estás haciendo!?.-_ me pregunto un poco confundida y exaltada.

__ Ya lo veras.-_ Respondí. Y sin más, rasgue la tela y me agaché para estar a la altura de su pierna y poder envolver su rodilla.

En unos segundos, una vez terminado el trabajo, me puse de pie y tendí mi mano para ayudarla a pararse.

__Listo, no ha sido una herida grave, pero te aconsejaría que la cures para que no se infecte.-_ Dije

__No hacía falta que arruinaras tu pantalón por una idiotez de mi parte.-_ me dijo mirando al suelo avergonzada.

__No fue una estupidez, ha sido un accidente. Y no te preocupes por el pantalón, eso no importa.-_ dije con una sonrisa. En eso mi celular empieza a sonar… me aparto unos pasos y contesto.

__¿Si…?_

_Testarrosa! ¿Dónde estás? Nunca sueles llegar después que nosotras. ¿Todo en orden?

__Signum! No… es que estaba entrenando en el parque, y algo paso. Adelántense, llegare un poco tarde.-_

Y sin más, corte la llamada, mire la hora y solo faltaban unos 20 minutos para las 8 a.m Dios! Llegaré tarde. Cómo ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido?

Me di la vuelta y ella estaba allí, esperando que terminara de hablar. No podía quedarme más tiempo, no debía quedarme. De hecho, hablar con una persona desconocido era algo que no hacía en mucho tiempo. No quería involucrar personas a mi vida, y menos involucrarme sentimentalmente.

__Espero que tengas un bonito día, y no te olvides lo que te dije.-_ Señalando su rodilla. Y al momento que ella bajo su mirada, me gire y salí corriendo para evitar alargar mas la charla. Pude escuchar que me gritaba que esperara, y algo más, que no llegue a escuchar.

Llegue a casa en menos de 2 minutos, me desvestí y me di una ducha rápida. En ese momento agradecía haber tenido todo preparado para hoy. Sin más tiempo que perder, me puse mi jean oscuro, una remera blanca, una camisa a cuadros roja y negra y mis zapatillas urbanas. Puede que el negro sea mi favorito, pero eso no quiere decir que me vista como esos grupos deprimentes que usan ese tipo de cosas raras.

Agarre mi mochila, mi bolso con las cosas que uso para practicar deporte en la universidad, las llaves de la moto y salí lo más rápido que pude.

No deje de pensar en ella ni un segundo. _-'Qué era lo que me estaba pasando? Fue una herida leve, no era para preocuparse ni nada…pero porque no dejo de pensar en ella?'- _Sacudí mi cabeza y pensé en otra cosa._ va a ser un día largo.- _Dije, y me dirigí a la universidad

_**Espero que les guste, es el primer capitulo, más adelante se pone interesante, de hecho, el prologo lo fue, lo hice con la idea de que se vayan imaginando de que va a haber acción también.**_** Los invito a criticar, aconsejar, sus dudas y demás cosas sin problemas. Todo va a ser bienvenido. Saludos y hasta la próxima**


	3. Capitulo 2

**BUENAS A TODOS. LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO. ACA EN ARGENTINA, ES FERIADO LARGO...POR ENDE, NADIE HACE NADA Y TODO ESTA CERRADO JAJAJA ASI QUE COMO NO TENIA UNIVERSIDAD Y EL GIMNASIO ESTABA CERRADO TAMBIÉN. ESCRIBÍ EL CAPITULO PARA USTEDES. **

**Espero les guste y ya saben, cualquier consulta, consejo o lo que sea que quieran decir, Pueden hacerlo sin problemas! **

**los personajes de MGLN no me pertenecen, sino que corresponden a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Me dirigí a toda prisa a la universidad, llevaba unos 20 minutos de retraso. Al llegar, deje aparcada la moto y corrí al salón. No había nadie en los pasillos para mi suerte, ya todos estarían en sus respectivas clases.

Llegue a la puerta de la clase, me detuve unos segundos imaginando como iba a ser reprendida por la profesora, respiré hondo y entré.

__Vaya, señorita Testarossa, no es muy común que usted llegue tarde. Ya sabe que mis reglas en cuanto a las asistencias son muy estrictas. Le informare su castigo al final de la clase__ Me dijo la profesora.

__Lo siento.__ Me limite a decir, y obviando las miradas dudosas de mis amigos, me dirigí a mi asiento y caí rendida en el.

__Creo que la he sacado barata__ susurre a mí misma.

__Testarossa, puedes explicarnos a que se debe tu llegada tarde? Tu no sueles hacerlo si no es por algo. Tienes algo que decir?__ Me cuestiono Signum que se encontraba sentada a mi izquierda.

__Tiene razón, Fate, las veces que has llegado tarde era por ayudar a la agencia en algunos casos. Pero si fuese ese el caso, nosotras lo sabríamos. Recuerda que trabajamos en lo mismo, y somos tus compañeras.__ Hablo Nove, dándole la razón a Signum

__Lo sé, es que….__ Sabía que no podía inventar alguna escusa, no podía mentirles. De alguna u otra forma iban a enterarse. __...estaba entrenando y cuando me dispuse a volver, me encontré con una chica, y tuvo un accidente mientras corría.__ les respondí_…_ Me detuve a ayudarla y asistirla, solo eso. No me di cuenta del tiempo hasta que Signum me llamo.__ Termine de decir.

__Vaya, eso no es muy común en ti. Ha de ser muy atractiva la chica para que tú hables con un desconocido. No eres muy sociable que digamos.__ Contesto la pelirosa. __Y… como se llama?__ pregunto.

__No le he preguntado, ni quiero saberlo. Sabes que no puedo agregar más gente a mi vida. Es…peligroso.__ Me limite a decir.

__Fate, no puedes seguir así, tienes que dejar que alguien entre a tu vida. Ni a Alicia dejas que te ayude. Y ella es tu hermana.__ Agrego Nove.

__Lo sé, es que…__ No pude continuar, agradecí que en este momento me salvara el sonido de la campana que indicaba el final de la clase.

No quería continuar, tener que explicarles que no soportaría perder a alguien más por mi culpa, sería algo que no podría aguantar, no otra vez. El solo recordarlo, un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, ni me quería imaginar tener que hablar de ello.

__Bueno…creo que es hora de entrenar. Puede que no estemos en acción en el trabajo, pero no por eso no seguiremos en forma.__ Nove nos dijo poniéndose rápido de pie.

__Es sierto, vamos a buscar a los demás, y vayamos todos al gimnasio. Vienes, Testarossa?__ Me pregunto Signum.

Saliendo rápido de mis pensamientos, me pare y dije __Claro, no hay nada más que me guste que hacerlos morder la lona.__

__Eso está por verse, Testarossa.__ Replico la pelirosa.

Y sin más, fuimos en busca de Ginga, Subaru y Reinforce. Ellas completaban mi grupo. Trabajaban conmigo en la agencia, soy su capitana y desde que he dejado la agencia, se han tomado como una misión el estar conmigo. Algunas veces mi madre, me llama para pedirnos ayuda en algún caso. Básicamente es ir y agarrar a los malos. El último trabajo fue hace unos días, teníamos que entrar a un almacén de drogas y arrestar a los que se encontraban adentro.

No nos dieron detalles del asunto, solo planificamos como entrar y accionamos. A mi madre no le gusta mucho la idea de recurrir a mí desde que me ha dado "vacaciones" después de lo sucedido aquella vez.

Le dije que estaba lista para volver, que quería hacerlo. Pero no me escuchaba. Quería volver a la agencia, era lo único que me hacia olvidar de todo, el estar acá, teniendo una vida "normal" me estaba volviendo loca.

Pero lo único que me contestaba era que, si volvía ahora, no solo ponía en riesgo mi vida, sino la vida de mis compañeras. Y…tenía razón, por más que no lo quiera aceptar del todo, la tenia.

Seguía hundida en mis pensamientos hasta que una voz conocida me hizo reaccionar

__Gracias por lo de esta mañana__ Me dijo, y al levantar la vista estaba ella, la dueña de esos ojos azules y ese hermoso pelo cobrizo que jamás podría olvidar.

__Te has ido corriendo y no pude agradecerte…_ _Continuo. Y esa pausa me indicaba que debía decirle mi nombre, Diablos! No quiero presentaciones, eso no lleva a buen camino.

__Emm, N-no fue nada. Disculpa tengo que…__ Iba a despedirme, cuando la vos de Nove interrumpió.

_FATE! Acaso no piensas presentarnos? _ Oh dios! Quería matarla en ese momento.

__Disculpa, tu nombre es…?__ Se acerco Signum a preguntar. De verdad, eso no estaba ayudando a mi huida.

__Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha. Es un placer_ _Extendió su mano hacia la pelirosa.

__Takamachi. Es un placer, yo soy Signum. La que está a mi lado es Nove.__ Tendió devuelta su mano a esta última.

__Y la impresentable que esta frente a ti, es Testarossa. _ _termino de decir.

__Es un placer, Testarossa-san__ puso su mano delante mío para que la estrechara.

En ese momento no tenia salida, definitivamente iba a gritarles a esas dos.

__Fate, solo Fate está bien_._ Dije lo más seria que pude.

__Bueno….Fate-chan, gracias por ayudarme._ _Me dijo con una sonrisa tímida y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

__Creo que es hora de irnos. Las demás nos deben estar esperando en el gimnasio.__ Dije mirando seria a las dos.

__Claro, Testarossa, como tu ordenes._ _

__Oye, Nanoha, quieres acompañarnos? Iremos a entrenar al gimnasio y nos vendría bien algo de aliento para nuestro lado. Fate siempre se lleva todos los gritos_ _

__NOVE! __dije sin dejar que responda la chica._ _Deja de decir esas cosas y ya vámonos! Aparte debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer.__ Dije, deseando que así sea.

__De hecho, me encantaría ir con ustedes. No es ningún problema.__ Contesto la cobriza.

De verdad, el día estaba en mi contra. Definitivamente, hoy no era un buen día.

Sin dirigir la mirada a ninguna, nos fuimos al gimnasio. Podía escuchar como hablaban sin problemas, y yo me limitaba a no comentar nada. Seguía caminando detrás de las tres, en un considerable espacio para que no pudieran unirme en su charla. De hecho, no quería hablar.

__ERA HORA QUE LLEGARAN! __ Grito Subaru desde la entrada del gimnasio.

__No llegamos tan tarde! Solo unos minutos__ contesto Nove.

__Quien es la nueva?__ Pregunto Ginga algo seria y dudosa.

__Soy Takamachi Nanoha, es un placer.__ Saludo amable.

__Soy Ginga, ella es Subaru,__ Dijo señalando a su derecha_ _y ella es Reinforce__ señalando a sus espaldas. Como era de esperarse, Rein ya se encontraba entrando en calor para entrenar.

__Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría empezar el entrenamiento. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.__ Dije tratando de sonar lo mas paciente que podía. No podía creer que estuvieran haciendo presentaciones, sumar a un civil al grupo, no es adecuado. Es peligroso. No tiene por qué estar metida en medio de nuestra vida. No después de lo que le paso a Crhono. No solo era un civil y amigo del grupo…él…él era como mi hermano mayor.

__Oh, Fate, siempre con ánimos de entrenar, verdad? Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti__ Dijo Ginga, aferrándose de mi brazo. No es raro en ella, siempre lo hace. De hecho, varias veces se aparecía ante mí, desnuda o insinuándose en mi habitación. Aveces le correspondía, otras no. Pero no quería nada oficial, y Ginga lo sabía. Se lo he dejado en claro muchas veces. No siento nada por ella y ella me dijo que tampoco sentía cosas por mí. Me dijo que solo era algo de diversión y le creí. Y así es como ah quedado todo. Nada de sentimientos. Y por ese lado, me parecía bien. Nadie sale lastimada.

Un carraspeo de quien menos me lo esperaba, me saca de mis pensamientos…

__Creo que es mejor que me muestren el entrenamiento del que tanto hablan__ Sentencio Nanoha con un tono… de enojo? Celos? Que era ese tono de voz? No lo pude descifrar, pero su mirada era algo seria.

__En marcha entonces! Tesarossa, creo que empezaremos nosotras!_ _Me dijo Signum con una sonrisa de medio lado y desafiándome.

__Adelante Signum! Te aplastare otra vez y lo sabes._ _Conteste con el mismo todo desafiante y provocando cierto enojo en ella. Provocarla hace que mejoren las cosas y se ponga más interesante la pelea.

__Ok ok, chicas, no empiecen antes. Vayan a ponerse los accesorios y diríjanse al centro del gimnasio.__ Dijo Subaru, _Y tu Nanoha, puedes ir a sentarte en las tarimas y ver desde allí._ le dijo a la cobriza__ Ah….y antes, no te preocupes por lo que vas a ver, es común en nosotras este tipo de entrenamiento.__ finalizo. Pude ver que no entendía a que se refería la peliazul y con algo de duda y curiosidad se dirigió a las tarimas.

__Oye Testarossa! Te demoras demasiado. Acaso te arrepentiste?_ _Intento provocarme Signum.

__Eso te gustaría a ti! Recuerda que no soy yo la que se rinde siempre al final.__ conteste mientras me dirigía al centro, y con eso creo que termine de hacerla enojar. Su sonrisa se borro, y después de la señal de comienzo que dio Nove, la peli rosa salió disparada a mi dirección gritando…

_TE ARREPENTIRÁS, TESTAROSSA!_

* * *

**El próximo capitulo, aparecen mas personajes. Va a estar desde el punto de vista de Nanoha. Vamos a saber los sentimientos de Nanoha y que paso por su cabeza cuando conocio a la rubia que tanto nos gusta. Vamos a conocer a sus amigos, que hacia en la universidad de Fate, y muchas cosas mas.**

**La trama se va poniendo mas interesante de a poco. Va a tener romance, y si, como lo clasifique como M va a tener lemon y ciertas escenas que están dentro de esa categoría.**

**Y sin mas, me despido. Saludos a todos**


	4. Capitulo 3

**HOLA GENTE, PERDONEN LA DEMORA. ESTUVE DE CONSTRUCCIÓN EN MI CASA Y LA VERDAD QUE TERMINO DESTRUIDA Y NO ME DABA TIEMPO A ESCRIBIR. HOY AL FINAL PUDE, Y LA VERDAD QUE ES BASTANTE LARGO EL CAP. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, HE DEJADO MI TECLADO CON MANCHAS DE PINTURA JAJAJAJA PERO NO IMPORTA. **

**SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA, RECLAMO, CONSEJO O CUALQUIER COSA EN CUANTO AL FIC, SABEN QUE PUEDEN DECIRLO SIN NINGÚN PROBLEMA. HASTA SI NECESITAN AYUDA EN ALGO, SI PUEDO AYUDAR, LO HARÉ CON GUSTO :D**

**DESDE YA, LES DEJO UN BESO Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN BIEN ;) **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MGLN NO ME PERTENECEN, CORRESPONDEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

En mi camino hacia las gradas, no puedo evitar gritarme internamente a mi misma __'QUE HA SIDO ESO!?...POR QUE ME PUSE ASI!?'__ Acaso eran celos? Pero, de que!? Apenas la conozco. Es más, fue esta mañana que la vi por primera vez.

Todavía siento esa electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo cuando ella poso mi brazo sobre sus hombros para cargarme y llevarme a un lugar para poder sentarme en un lugar seguro.

Todavía recuerdo la sensación al tocar su espalda, que por cierto estaba muy bien formada para ser una chica, y su olor no puedo olvidarlo, era mágico. Un aroma que me confiaba tranquilidad y seguridad a su lado.

Y eso no era todo, por un momento, la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento por el accidente descuidado de mi parte, no dejó que la mire a la cara. Había quedado ridícula delante de esa persona. Hasta que luego subí la cabeza, dispuesta a descubrir su rostro. Sus ojos color carmesí eran únicos, atrapantes y hermosos, ligeramente cubiertos por un largo y rebelde pelo rubio. Pero algo dentro de ellos, me mostraba tristeza y frialdad. Y no era por la situación en la que estaban o algo que haya pasado recientemente, era…como si algo malo le pasara, alguna cosa la estaba atormentando. Era como si hubiese apagado todo sentimiento positivo de ellos.

Al notarlo, hizo que mi corazón se llenara de impotencia y de angustia. En ese momento quería ayudarla, escucharla o simplemente abrasarla y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien, que yo estaría ahí, para ella.

Todo paso tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando quise presentarme, ella simplemente salió corriendo. Quise detenerla, pero no me escucho. Y en ese momento pensé, que jamás la volvería a ver. He pensado todo el día en esa chica y en esos ojos que, simplemente no eran propios de alguien que ayudaba a un desconocido.

Y aquí estoy ahora, volviéndola a encontrar y con un leve ataque de celos… que todavía no logro entender de donde salieron y por qué.

Suspire, cansada de tanto pensar y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la primera fila de las gradas.

Noté como iba llegando más gente, algunos apurados por encontrar buen lugar, y otros rodeaban la pista de entrenamiento para estar más cerca y tener buena vista. Era como si estuviese por empezar un show o algo por el estilo. M i mirada iba recorriendo a cada persona, la mayoría eran chicas. Escucho como hablan y comentan entre ellas:

__No puedo esperar a verla….ella es increíble y sexy!_ decía una de ellas de una forma muy emocionada._

__SI! LO ES! ELLA ES LA MEJOR!..._ contesto de igual forma su compañera._

__'Vaya, si que tienen público.'__ Pensé_. _Por que serán tan populares?_ _Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que una voz conocida, gritaba mi nombre.

__NANOHAA..!__ decía mi amiga Hayate mientras agitaba su brazo en señal de saludo.

__VENGAN__ dije_ _AQUI HAY LUGAR.__

__Qué bueno que te encontramos, Nanoha. Ya nos tenías preocupadas_._ me dijo la castaña

__Lo siento Hayate- chan, sabes que es nuestro primer día aquí, no conozco el lugar y me pierdo fácilmente.__ Conteste.

__Nos tendrías que haber esperado, acordamos recorrer el lugar juntas__ Agrego Teana.

__Lo sé. Las estaba buscando y luego me cruce con… esas chicas__ Dije señalando al centro del campo._...y me invitaron a ver su entrenamiento._

__Vaya, sabes la suerte que tienes que ellas te hayan hablado? No suelen ser sociales con nadie._ _Esta vez fue Shamal la que hablo.

__Es bueno tenerte a ti para que nos pongas al corriente de las cosas que pasan aquí, Shamal__ le dije.

Todas somos nuevas aquí, a excepción de Shamal. Ella trabaja en la enfermería de la universidad, y a la vez estudia para ser doctora.

__Entonces, por qué esta toda esta gente aquí? _ _Le pregunto Tea

__Veras, esas chicas del centro, son muy populares en la universidad. Desde que entrenan aquí, los rumores se fueron corriendo, y varias personas se interesaron en ellas__ Contesto_._ Y en especial Testarossa.__

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi corazón se acelero. Rápidamente me gire hacia ella y dije

__A que te refieres Shamal?_ _Pregunte, tratando de no sonar desesperada.

__Bueno, ella es la que mas resalta entre todas. De hecho en los entrenamientos, aunque sea solo una práctica, siempre sale victoriosa. Y eso llama mucho la atención más que otra cosa._ _Respondió. __ Se ha ganado varias admiradoras y ha recibido muchas declaraciones_ _Continuo_._ pero ella no ah correspondido ninguna. Ni de chicas ni chicos.__

__Pues a esa chica Ginga, parece corresponderle de alguna forma_ _Dije sin darme cuenta de que lo hacía en voz alta.

__WOW…WOW… Nanoha, detente ahí, que fue lo que dijiste? Acaso se conocen desde antes? _ _Me indago una curiosa Hayate_. _Tienes que darnos los detalles muchacha, porque para que tengas esos celos, algo nos ocultas._ _Continuo, mostrando un brillo de curiosidad y diversión en sus ojos.

__HA-HAYATE-CHAN! Que dices!? Eso no es cierto. Y-Yo no la conozco. No sé cómo puedes pensar esas cosas._

Iba a seguir preguntándome, pero el grito de las 'fanáticas' nos hizo mirar para ver qué pasaba.

__TE ARREPENTIRÁS, TESTAROSSA!__ Y entonces pude ver que el entrenamiento había empezado.

Esa peli-rosa se abalanzo a toda prisa hacia la rubia para golpearla con el puño. Pero esta fácilmente la esquivo y acertó un rápido golpe en el estomago de su rival. Dejándola unos segundos con la mirada perdida y sacando el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

Signum se compuso, y en un segundo se reincorporo para dirigirse con una veloz patada al pecho de Fate, esta rápidamente se cubrió pero el golpe alcanzo a moverla de su lugar. Haciéndola retroceder unos pasos.

Con una risa en su rostro, siguió atacando a la rubia con variados ataques de puños y patadas que solamente la rubia respondía cubriéndose.

__Que te sucede Testarossa, acaso tus fanáticas te incomodan?__ Signum intentaba provocar a la rubia.

__Yo que tu no me confiaría, Signum__ esta le contesto.

Fate ataco con varios golpes de mano que Signum esquivaba lo más rápido que podía. Hasta que, sin darle tiempo a agacharse, uno fue impactado a su rostro. Al ver que un hilo de sangre caía de su boca, fue enfurecida directo hacia la rubia. Y en varios intentos, una patada impacto en el costado de la rubia. Haciendo que un gesto de dolor se posara en su rostro.

Signum, al notarlo, no perdió ni un segundo y siguió atacando a su compañera.

Fate no perdió más tiempo y, a la última patada que lanzó la peli-rosa, la tomó por la pierna con uno de sus brazos y con el otro la agarró por el cuello. Paso su pierna detrás de la que su rival tenia apoyada en el suelo y con un rápido movimiento, logro inhabilitarla dejándola en el suelo.

__Te dije que no te confiaras, Signum__ La rubia tendió su mano para ayudarla levantar. Y esta de mala gana acepto.

__Buena pelea, Testarossa, pero esto no quedara así__ dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, y mostrando cierto desafío hacia Fate.

Y cuando se dieron la mano, todas sus locas fanáticas gritaban su nombre desesperadamente. Felices de que haya ganado.

Creo que yo, todavía no salía de mi asombro. Acaso siempre entrenaban así? Con que necesidad lo hacían? No era la única, Hayate y Teana miraban sorprendidas y podría arriesgarme a decir que con cierto brillo en sus ojos. En serio, yo era la única a la que le parecía mal esto?

Así fueron todas las peleas, que ellas llaman "entrenamiento". Después de Signum y Fate, siguieron Subaru con Nove y finalmente, Ginga y Reinforce.

Todas parecían satisfechas con sus resultados, podía observar como charlaban entre ellas con total normalidad. Fate estaba sonriendo, cosa que me molesto, de hecho es la primera vez que la veo sonreír sin necesidad de forzarse a hacerlo.

__ESO FUE INCREÍBLE!__ Dijo Hayate que finalmente salió de su trance.

__WOW__ fue lo único que agrego Tea.

__QUEE!?__ Grite a mis amigas. __ACASO LES PARECIÓ BUENO ESO!?__ Agregue. __En serio, que clase de entrenamiento es ese?, Podría haber terminado mal!__ finalice.

__Oye Nanoha, te preocupas demasiado__ Contesto la castaña a su lado.

__Ellas siempre hacen eso, por eso toda esta gente se junta aquí, para verlas entrenar.__ Esta vez fue Shamal la que hablo. __De hecho, ellas parecen disfrutar lo que hacen. Así que nadie está en contra de ello.__

Nos paramos de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos hacia el centro del gimnasio.

__Y? Que te ha parecido?__ Me pregunto Nove.

Estaba a punto de contestar, pero mis emocionadas y eufóricas amigas no me dieron tiempo de hacerlo.

__Eso fue increíble! De verdad, son geniales!_ _Dijo Hayate.

__Nunca eh visto algo así en mi vida! Estuvo asombroso!__ Agrego Tea.

No podía creerlo, era la única que no estaba feliz con lo que había visto hace algunos minutos.

__Al menos podrían presentarse primero_ _Dije dándoles una mirada de enojo. Dando un profundo suspiro de resignación, decidí hacerlo yo_._ Ella es Hayate__ anuncie, señalando a la castaña a mi derecha__ Ella, Tea, y a su lado esta Shamal.__

__Es un placer, chicas.__ Saludo la peliroja.

Deje que se presentaran todas y mientras lo hacían, vi a Fate dirigirse fuera de la vista de todos. Sin pensarlo, me dirigí tras ella. Tenía que hablarle.

__Oye espera.__ Le grite, pero ni se voltio a verme. Apure el paso para poder alcanzarla y la tome de la muñeca.

__Por qué haces eso?__ Pregunte.

__A que te refieres?__ Contesto la rubia sin darse la vuelta

__Esto!, huir de mí cuando quiero hablar contigo, acaso dije algo malo?_

__No es eso. Es solo que no soy muy sociable._

__Pues, no me pareció así cuando me ayudaste ayer__ Dije, provocando que la rubia por fin diera la vuelta y me mirara. Un frio recorrió mi espalda, al ver como esos ojos borgoña me miraban fríamente.

__Que no sea sociable, no quiere decir que no ayude a alguien cuando lo necesita. Tampoco soy una mala persona, Takamachi.__

Vaya, eso sí que golpeo fuerte. Nunca pensé que escuchar que alguien me llamara por mi apellido, doliera tanto.

__N-no quise decir eso, sé que no lo eres._ _Dije, con la mirada en el suelo. __Siempre entrenas así?_ _Pregunte, cambiando de tema. Tenía que hacerlo, quería entender porque no hacían._ _ Por qué lo haces? Podrías terminar herida._

__Eres la primera persona que me hace esa pregunta. Solo he recibido cumplidos por esto._ _Contesto, evitando la respuesta que yo esperaba.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pude ver que su boca se movía tratando de seguir su respuesta, pero segundos después la volvía a cerrar.

__Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, de hecho casi nada, pero…_ _Dije cortando el silencio entre nosotras_._... puedes confiar en mí, me gustaría que lo hicieras. Me gustaría que dejaras esa actitud de no socializar y me dieras la oportunidad de conocerte y que tú me conozcas a mí._ _Termine.

Pude ver cómo me miraba con cierta interrogación en sus ojos. Mantuvo su vista fija en la mía, y finalmente se dispuso a contestar.

__Lo siento, pero no puedo darme el lujo de hacer eso__ Dijo, y pude notar la tristeza en su ojos borgoña antes de que se diera la vuelta soltando mi agarre de su muñeca. Antes de que se fuera, tenía que decirle algo. No la iba a dejar con la última palabra, y menos con esa respuesta.

__No me daré por vencida! Seguiré insistiéndote, hasta que confíes en mí.__

Fate se detuvo y giro su cabeza mirándome de reojo.

__No sueles aceptar un NO por respuesta verdad?_ _

__Nunca, y menos viniendo de ti. No te olvides que te debo un favor_._ Dije, no era por eso en realidad. Quería hacerlo desde la primera vez que la vi a los ojos.

Se quedo en silencio unos minutos. Por un momento pensé que no contestaría, hasta que volvió su mirada hacia el frente, dejando de mirarme y contesto

__Haz lo que quieras.__ y se fue caminando hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

.

.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews, follows y demás. Se agradece demasiado. **

**Hasta luego! **


	5. Capitulo 4

**ACA NUEVO CAP. ESPERO LES GUSTE. ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME DEJEN SUS OPINIONES, PORQUE NO SE SI VIENE BIEN LA HISTORIA O VIENE MAL. ASI QUE POR FAVOR, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y ME ENCARGARE DE CONTESTARLOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP.**

**Y SIN MAS, QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MGLN NO ME PERTENECEN, CORRESPONDEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Después del entrenamiento, me dirigí al vestuario para ducharme y así volver a clases.

Mientras el agua caía sobre mi cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. No entendía por qué insistía tanto en acercarse a mí, todas las personas que lo han intentado, les he dejado en claro que no quería nada. Esa cobriza sí que era un caso diferente, estaba más que segura que iba a seguir intentándolo.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuche que alguien entro y me abrazo por detrás. No sabía quién era, hasta que reconocí su voz.

__Has empezado sin mí? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, Fate.__ Me susurro al oído.

__Ginga, ya te lo he dicho, no quiero que hagas estas cosas en público. Te lo he dicho miles de veces.__ Dije sin darme vuelta. Podía sentir sus pechos en mi espalda, no hacía falta que la mirara para saber que estaba desnuda.

__Lo sé, lo sé. Es que no me pude aguantar.__ Respondió, y antes que pudiera decir algo, agrego_..._ Que tanto hablabas con Takamachi? Parecía como si se conocieran de antes… acaso estas pensando engañarme?__ y con esto último apretó mas fuerte su agarre.

__Primero, tu y yo no somos nada, así que eso del engaño esta de mas. Segundo, no la conozco ni quiero hacerlo y lo que hablábamos eso no te incumbe. Y tercero…__ antes de seguir, la tomé por los brazos y con un fuerte movimiento me deshice de su agarre. La coloque en frente mío y la arrincone en la pared de la ducha. Me acerque a su rostro, y coloque mis labios cerca de los suyos, tan cerca que se rosaban. Coloque mi pierna entre las suya, ejerciendo un poco de presión en su intimidad y ella libero un leve gemido. Antes de que ella respondiera a mis insinuaciones, continúe diciendo. __... no vuelvas a hacer estas cosas en público, te lo he dicho muchas veces, Ginga. Deja de buscarme a tu manera y no aparezcas cuando tú lo deseas. Si quieres hacerlo, primero asegúrate que la necesidad sea mutua.__ Termine, y me aleje de ella dejándola en la ducha.

En cierto modo, ya me estaba cansado de su actitud. Últimamente demostraba mucho sus intensiones, y eso no era lo que habíamos acordado.

Me cambie, y me dirigí a la última clase que tenía en el día.

En mi camino por los pasillos a lo lejos vi a la profesora de la clase anterior. "Oh no! Olvide el castigo por llegar tarde" Deseaba en ese momento que no me agregara más problemas por haberme ido sin hablar con ella.

__Testarrosa, por lo visto se ha apurado en salir y ni se tomo las molestias en saber mi castigo.__ Me dijo.

__Lo ciento Sensei, lo he olvidado.__

__No te preocupes, no es común en ti llegar tarde ni olvidarte las cosas.__ dijo, y luego poso su mano en mi hombro y continuo_._ Sabes? Por ser la primera vez, te la dejare pasar. Solo dije lo del castigo, para que después nadie reclame que te la he dejado pasar.__

Estaba salvada! No tenía tiempo para castigos, ya que al salir de aquí, tenía que ir a trabajar. Y no podía darme el lujo de faltar o llegar tarde. El trabajo es algo importante para mi, no puedo dejarlo. No por el dinero, de hecho no me hace falta. Sino que…era algo más importante que eso.

__Muchas gracias, Sensei. Le debo un favor.__ Hice una reverencia y sin más, me dirigí a la otra clase.

__Lo tendré en cuenta.__ Alcanzo a contestarme.

Cuando llegue a la clase, podía notar que todas ya estaban allí. Me alzaron la mano en señal de saludo y proseguí a sentarme en mi lugar al lado de Signum y Reinforce. En el camino a mi lugar, podía escuchar halagos y comentarios hacia mí. Pero como ya es costumbre, paso sin dirigir mi mirada a otro lado que no sea el suelo.

__Hoy no es el día de llegar a tiempo, verdad Fate?__ mi compañera de pelo grisáceo me hablo.

__No, definitivamente hoy no es mi día en general.__

__Y eso se debe a…?__ Esta vez fue mi compañera y rival la que hablo.

Suspire en señal de cansancio, _Por nada, olvídalo._

__Iras al taller después de clases?__ Pregunto Signum. Ellas sabían que trabajaba después de clases. De hecho, todas lo sabían, pero no el motivo por el que lo hacía. Aunque debo admitir que aveces pienso que lo saben. En especial Signum. Ella era la que más fácil se daba cuenta de las cosas. Siempre sospeche que tenía un don o algo por el estilo. Pero debo admitir que es buena descubriendo a las personas con solo mirarlas y analizarlas. No por nada es mi segunda al mando.

__Si, seguramente me quede hasta tarde. Así que sabes donde localizarme si necesitan mi presencia.__ Conteste. Si hay alguna misión o algo, la agencia siempre localiza a Signum y ella después me informa a mí.

__Algún día piensas decirme por qué lo haces? Tengo mis sospechas y déjame decirte, que si es por lo que creo que es, no hace falta que lo hagas. Sé que te sientes culpable, pero no puedes hacerte cargo tu sola. Aunque igual, me gustaría oírlo de ti, y no terminar confirmándolo por mi cuenta.__ Agrego la peli-rosa dejándome totalmente tensa ante su comentario. Enserio, no sé cómo lo hace.

__No sé de qué hablas.__ Conteste

Y antes de que me pudiera seguir la charla, el profesor entro.

__Muy bien clase, todos tomen sus lugares.__ Comenzó_. _Antes de arrancar, voy a anunciar el trabajo práctico que deben realizar este mes.__ Agrego. En esta clase, todos los meses nos hacen hacer un trabajo en pareja. Consiste básicamente en un informe de un tema en específico.

__Muy bien, pasare a asignar las parejas y en cuanto al tema, lo pueden elegir del libro, es a elección de ustedes._ _

__Eso quiere decir que no podemos elegir con quien trabajaremos?__ Pregunto una chica.

__No, lo siento. Últimamente sus trabajos han decaído desde que los deje elegir sus compañeros. Así que esta vez, haremos un cambio.__ Contesto, logrando que todos nos quejemos al unísono.

__Tranquilos, chicos. No será tan difícil. Ahora, empezare a nombrar las parejas.__

Paso a nombrar varias parejas hasta que llego a nuestros nombres, deseaba que me tocara con una de mis compañeras. Odiaba la idea de tener que hablar con alguien desconocido.

__Señorita Teana Lanster y Subaru Nakajima__ Anuncio. Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi compañera de pelo azul que buscaba a la persona que le había tocado como compañera. Por mi parte, ya tenía una posibilidad menos de que me tocara con alguna de ellas. Me recosté en mi pupitre, hundiendo mi cabeza entre mis brazos, esperando a que la suerte este de mi lado.

__ Nakajima Ginga y Scrya Yunno__

__Wolkenritte Signum y Nove__

__Yagami Hayate y Wolkenritte Reinforce.__

"MOMENTO"…Esos nombres creo que los escuche antes. Pero aparte de eso, todas ya han sido asignadas y no estoy con ninguna de mis compañeras. Esto es malo… demasiado malo. No pude evitar tensarme en mi asiento ante tal pensamiento.

__Animo Testarossa.__ Me dijo Signum con un tono de burla.

__Y por último, señorita Testarossa Fate usted ira con la señorita Takamachi Nanoha.__

QUE DEMONIOS!? Mi cara en este momento debe estar mucho más pálida de lo que es. Había escuchado bien? Acaso era ella? Como es posible? Desde cuando está en esta clase?

Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos y buscaban desesperadamente a la persona que tenía como compañera. Y si, ahí estaba. Mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro, "dios, es hermosa!" Desvié mi mirada de ella ante tal pensamiento. Esto no podía estar pasando, de todas las personas, tenía que ser ella. Enserio, la suerte no está de mi lado hoy.

__Muy bien chicos, eso es todo. Y antes que nada, quiero aclarar que no se acepta ningún tipo de reclamo. Esta decidido, y nadie puede cambiar de_ _compañero.__ Aclaro el profesor.

__Esto no puede ir peor!__ Dije golpeando mi cabeza con el asiento.

__Bueno, no sé de qué te quejas Testarossa. Te ha tocado con Takamachi, de hecho, ya la conoces. Así que no será tan difícil para ti después de todo._ _

Quería golpearla en ese momento. Definitivamente Signum se estaba burlando de mí. Cuando estaba por contestarle, el sonido del fin de clases lo impidió.

Guarde mis cosas y cuando estaba dirigiéndome a la salida, su voz me detuvo

__Tienes que admitir que el destino esta de mi lado, Fate-chan.__ Dijo la cobriza a mis espaldas.

__No tengo tiempo de hablar ahora, tengo que irme a trabajar. Puedes dejarle dicho a Signum los detalles del trabajo y ella se encargara de informarme después.__ Conteste.

__No hace falta, te acompañare y en el camino lo arreglaremos. Es mas directo asi.__ Dijo con un tono de picardía en su voz. Definitivamente trababa de ganar. Y debo admitir que lo estaba haciendo. Y sin mas opciones, acepte de mala gana.

__PERFECTO!__ exclamo con alegría Nanoha.

Nos dirigimos en silencio hasta el estacionamiento, donde tenia aparcada mi moto. Al subir, tendí mi mano entregándole mi casco, ya que no tengo uno de mas, de hecho es la primera vez que llevo a alguien.

__Y el tuyo?__ Pregunto. Tenía cierta duda en sus ojos al tomar el casco.

__No lo necesito, quieres subir o prefieres dejar la charla para otro momento? __ Dije esperando que su respuesta fuera la segunda opción.

__Nada de_ _eso.__ Contestó, y finalmente se subió.

__No suelo llevar a nadie, asi que te pediría que por favor te sujetes bien. Quiero evitar accidentes.__ Aclare, sin pensar en lo que iba a pasar después

En el momento en que sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, electricidad corrió todo mi cuerpo, era una sensación extraña. A pesar de la ropa en medio, podía sentir sus pechos en mi espalda, y eso provoco que mis hombros se tensaran sudor corría por mi frente. Como podía tener todas esas sensaciones con solo eso? De hecho algo mucho más grave había pasado hoy con Ginga, pero estas sensaciones eran algo nuevo para mí. Nunca me había pasado.

__Pasa algo, Fate-chan?__ Pregunto

__N-no N-nada… andando, tenemos que irnos.__ No se porque tartamudeaba. Pero no podía controlarlo.

Y antes de que se haga mas tarde, me puse en marcha.

Cuando voy por una calle recta, me gusta acelerar lo más que se pueda. Me encanta la velocidad, hace que me olvide de todo. A la primera recta, acelere, pero a los pocos segundos, su agarre fue muy fuerte, tanto que hacía que me costara respirar.

__F-fate- chan__ dijo la cobriza. Al girar mi cabeza, pude ver que tenia sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de susto cubría su cara. Sin dudarlo, baje la velocidad. Tendría que haberle avisado antes de hacer eso.

__Lo siento, no fue mi intensión asustarte. No volverá a pasar.__

El resto del camino fue en silencio. Cuando llegamos al taller, estacione de la mano de enfrente. Baje de la moto y le dije que me esperara. No quería que escuchara lo que iba a hablar con la persona que la recibiría como todos los días. Por eso, fue mejor estacionar lo mas lejos para evitar que pudiera escuchar.

Cruce, y me dirigí a la entrada del taller.

__FATE-SAN!__ Exclamo con alegría el niño lanzándose a mis brazos para que lo levantara.

__Que pasa campeón, me has extrañado? Como te ha ido en la escuela?__

__Extraño jugar con Fate-san__ Me dijo con un tono triste.

__Yo también campeón, pero sabes que tengo que estudiar a la mañana y trabajar a la tarde.__ Conteste. Y él bajo su mirada algo entristecida. __Sabes qué? Qué te parece si este fin de semana voy a tu casa a pasar todo el día contigo? Y así me muestras todos los juegos que quieras.__ Continué.

__DE VERAS FATE-SAN!?__ Hablo con alegría y con brillo en sus ojos.

__Claro campeón! Ahí estaré.__ Dije, revolviendo su pelo mientras éste reía_._ Dime, donde está tu madre?_

__Ya está por salir__ Contesto.

Y en unos segundos vi que se dirigía a nuestra dirección. Baje al niño y le dije que vaya a buscar sus cosas antes de que su madre lo regañara.

__Hola, Amy.__ Salude_. _ Sabes que no es necesario que me esperes a que llegue, digas lo que digas, no cambiare de parecer.__

__No hace falta que hagas esto, Fate. Sé que él era importante para ti, pero no fue tu culpa. No tienes que hacerte responsable de nosotros.__ Contesto, con lágrimas en los ojos. Odiaba verla así. Cada vez que hablaban de lo mismo, ella terminaba llorando.

__Él era como mi hermano, Amy. Y ustedes pasaron a ser como mi familia también. No los dejare solos, trabajo en el taller de Chrono para que no lo hagas tú. Tienes que cuidar de Luka, el es un niño todavía, no puedes dejarlo solo, ya ha perdido a su padre. Pasa tiempo con él, yo me encargare de sus gastos y no los dejare solos._ _

__Fate…__

__Déjame hacerlo, al menos déjame pagar por lo que he hecho.__ Dije esto último, con un nudo en la garganta. Y ella me abrazo, y correspondí a tal afecto.

__Está bien, Fate. Siempre terminas ganando. Pero deja de culparte, no ha sido culpa tuya. Entiéndelo de una vez.__ Me dijo al oído. Y luego se separo de mí. _Él estaría muy orgulloso de ti, prométeme que dejaras de culparte por eso?_

Dude antes de contestarle, no podía prometerle algo que ni yo creía. Por mi culpa, una familia fue rota, y no cualquier familia, sino la de Crhono. Que era como un hermano para mí. Desde que eso paso, decidí darle la noticia yo a Amy. Y no soporte verla llorar, decidí hacerme cargo del taller que Crhono tenía, sabia como atenderlo, él me enseño todo lo que se. Y el dinero que ganaba se lo daba a Amy. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo fue mi culpa que pasara.

__Ya es tarde, Amy. Luka tiene escuela mañana. Y yo tengo trabajo por hacer.__ Dije.

__Está bien, nos vemos mañana Fate. Luka querrá verte. Después de clases.__

__No hay ningún problema, y el fin de semana pasare el día en tu casa. Se lo prometí al chico.__

__Te estaremos esperando__ Respondió con una sonrisa y se fue a su auto.

__FATE-SAN… vendrás mañana verdad?__ Luka me dijo antes de subir con su madre.

__Claro campeón, como todos los días.__ Conteste, provocándole una sonrisa al pequeño. Y se despidieron mientras arrancaba el auto para irse.

Una vez que el auto se fue de mi vista, volteé a donde había dejado a Nanoha, pero ésta no estaba. Cosa que me sorprendió bastante. Se habrá cansado de esperar? O se habrá dado cuenta que soy un caso perdido? Mientras me hacia todas esa clases de preguntas, una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

__Fate-chan?__

Y cuando gire, ahí estaba. Apoyada en el árbol. Demasiado cerca de donde fue mi charla con Amy. Mi corazón cayó al suelo cuando me di cuenta que ella estaba allí. No sé desde cuando estaba, probablemente escucho todo. Eso definitivamente era malo. Podía ver en su rostro expresiones que me daban a entender que si, había escuchado lo suficiente.

Creo que de esta no podía salir. Iba a tener que contarle la verdad.


	6. Capitulo 5

**MUY BUENAS! LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAP. ESPERO LES GUSTE, EN CUANTO A UNA PREGUNTA QUE RECIBÍ, SI, VITA Y ZAFIRA APARECERÁN MAS ADELANTE. SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR**

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 5**

**POV Nanoha.**

Me quede esperando como me lo pidió, no me dio tiempo a preguntarle por qué. Me dirigió una mirada que me decía que lo hiciera sin protestar, y así lo hice, hasta que vi aquel niño abalanzarse a sus brazos. Me fui acercando de a poco, tenia curiosidad.

A medida que me acercaba, podía escucharla preguntarle al niño por su madre. Y éste le respondió que ya salía, y así lo hizo. Era una mujer de la altura de Fate, cabello corto castaño y de ojos color vino.

Pare en seco cuando note como miraba a la rubia, mostrando cierta tristeza y cariño. Decidí que no era bueno interrumpir, preferí esconderme tras un árbol que había cerca.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, podía sentir como lagrimas bajaban por mi mejillas sin parar. Muchas preguntas se agolpaban en mi cabeza, ¿Culpable de qué? ¿Por qué se hizo cargo de ellos? ¿Qué era lo que le hizo tomar esa decisión?

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando pude escuchar que se despedían. Trate de calmar mis lágrimas y cerré mis ojos para lograr tranquilizarme. Pude ver que Fate estaba buscándome, así que me acerque y la llame.

__¿Fate?_

Ella se dio vuelta, pude notar que se puso pálida al verme y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mirándome a mí y mirando el lugar de donde había salido. Definitivamente sabía que la había escuchado.

__¿Q-que haces a-aquí?__ Pregunto nerviosa.

__Vine contigo, lo olvidas?__

__C-claro! Creí que t-te habías ido. Hace cuanto estas aquí?__

__He estado lo suficiente, Fate.__

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, que pocos segundos después fue cortado por su voz.

__Takamachi, __ dijo con un suspiro y cerrando sus ojos._ no tendrías que escuchar conversaciones ajenas._

__Lo sé, lo siento. Es solo que_…_ me disculpaba de verdad, tenía razón, no estuvo bien que lo hiciera pero en ese momento no me importaba hacerlo. Podía notar su enojo en su voz_._ Escucha Fate-chan, se que escuchar a escondidas estuvo mal, y es estos momentos tengo miles de preguntas que hacerte, pero a decir verdad, no quiero presionarte. Me gustaría que me lo expliques cuando tú lo decidas y estés de acuerdo ello.__

__Acepto tus disculpas…pero solo si me acompañas hasta que termine el trabajo. Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda.__ Me contesto dándose la vuelta. Y una sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro. No podía creer que ella haya dicho eso. Podía jurar que mientras lo decía, ella tenía una sonrisa tímida en su cara.

__SI!__ respondí y estaba segura que mis ojos en ese momento brillaban. Y sin más, la seguí a donde ella me guiaba.

.

**POV Fate**

No me esperaba que me dijera eso. Podía ver en sus ojos que lo que me decía era sinceramente verdad. No esperaba esa clase de palabras. La invite a pasar, no quería hacerla sentir mal por haber escuchado la conversación que tuve con Amy.

En ese momento supe que merecía saber la verdad, explicarle lo que paso. Y dejarle en claro el por qué no quiero dejar entrar a más personas en mi vida. Capaz, que con aclararlo, ella entendería y decidiría alejarse de mí. Al menos, eso creo que es lo más conveniente, no me perdonaría que le pasara algo por mi culpa. No a ella, no se lo merece, puedo notarlo. Es una persona honesta, increíble y verdaderamente hermosa. Dios! Sí que es hermosa.

__Puedes ponerte cómoda, iré a cambiarme con la ropa del trabajo. Te traeré algo para beber, ¿alguna preferencia?__ pregunte.

__Un refresco estaría bien__ Respondió, con esa sonrisa que siempre procurare recordar.

__Está bien. Enseguida vuelvo.__

Me dirigí a buscar mi ropa. Básicamente consistía en un pantalón azul (o al menos ese era su color antes de terminar con manchas de grasa en varios lados) y una camisa negra con el logo del taller en la espalda. Tome dos latas de refresco del minibar y volví con ella.

Cuando estaba por llegar, pude escuchar que hablaba con alguien.

__No tienes por qué saberlo, Hayate-chan! Solo te aviso que no me esperen, voy a llegar tarde__ dijo

Me acordaba de ese nombre, Yagami, estaba en mi clase. Y es amiga de Nanoha.

__Está bien Hayate, les contaré luego….Si… No se preocupen…. Adiós.__ Finalizo.

Espere a que terminara su llamada para entrar.

__Si tienes algún problema, puedo llevarte a tu casa. No es necesario que te quedes.__ Dije

__N-no no es problema, solo procura no volver a aparecer así de la nada, suelo asustarme muy fácil Fate-chan.__ Dijo, asiendo una mueca que me pareció graciosa y que no pude evitar soltar una risa.

__Lo tendré en cuenta.__ Respondí, entregándole su refresco.

__Gracias.__

Hubo un silencio, pero esta vez no fue incomodo. De hecho, era necesario. Tenía que pensar bien las palabras que iba a usar a continuación.

__ Nanoha, __ dije al fin, pude notar que se ruborizo y se tenso en su asiento_. _ en cuanto a lo que escuchaste hace rato… creo que mereces que lo explique.__

__Fate, no te pido que lo hagas. Tu hazlo cuando creas que es momento__ Respondió, poniendo su mano sobre la mía. Acto que provocó que todo mi cuerpo se relajara. Su mano era cálida, y no sé cómo, pero de cierta manera me trasmitía confianza y seguridad.

__Si, sé que no me lo pides. Pero quiero hacerlo. Así que puedes quedarte tranquila.__ dije, Suspire antes de continuar. __Veras, este taller pertenece a Crhono, él era como mi hermano. Trabajo aquí desde que él…murió. Tenía una familia, Amy era su esposa y Luka, su hijo. Me hice cargo de ellos desde entonces. Crhono_ _murió por mi culpa. Lo abandone, no pude salvarlo. Destruí una familia.__ Deje de hablar, esperando que dijera alguna cosa, acusándome o algo. Pero al levantar mi cabeza ella me miraba fijamente, pero me sorprendió mas, ver que sus ojos no me veían con compasión.

__Por qué piensas eso?__ preguntó. __Por qué piensas que eres culpable?__

No me esperaba que quisiera seguir escuchando. Me sorprendió que lo hiciera.

__Mi verdadero trabajo es en la agencia de mis padres. Soy agente. Hubo una misión, y a medida que nos íbamos acercando al culpable, ellos se vieron presionados por nosotros. Estábamos cerca de arrestarlos. Pero un día no me había dado cuenta que me habían seguido hasta aquí y se llevaron a Crhono. No pude evitar que lo hicieran, estuvieron siguiéndome todo el tiempo y vieron que tenía una relación con él y ellos aprovecharon esa oportunidad. Trate de seguirlos, pero me habían golpeado en la cabeza y cuando me di cuenta, estaba todo oscuro.__

La mire a los ojos, preguntándome si quería que continuara, capaz era mucho para un día. Pero me respondió con la mirada de determinación y seguridad, diciéndome que continúe y así lo hice.

__Cuando desperté, estaba en el hospital. Mi madre a mi lado me dijo lo que había pasado y le pregunte si sabían dónde estaba Crhono. Ella me dijo que sí, que mi unidad estaba en camino a donde lo tenían. Fui rápidamente a donde se dirigía mis compañeros, a pesar que mi madre me decía que no estaba del todo estable para salir del hospital, fui a donde lo tenían secuestrado. Cuando llegue, mi equipo me explico el plan para_ _entrar al edificio y después proseguimos a hacerlo. Hubo un tiroteo, y el fuego empezó a aparecer, ordene a mi equipo que saliera, el fuego se propagaba rápidamente. El humo no me dejaba ver, camine varios metros hasta que lo vi a lo lejos. Camine entre el fuego y los escombros que se desmoronaban, el edificio no iba a soportar mucho. Me acerque a Crhono y desate sus manos, pero cuando iba a desatar sus pies, escuche un disparo que luego sentí en mi brazo. Le dije a Crhono que se desate lo que faltaba y gire volviendo al sujeto que había disparado. Apunte con mi arma, pero él humo no me dejaba verlo. Escuche un gemido de dolor, y supe que le había dado. Volví a donde estaba Crhono pero cuando estaba por acercarme para ayudarlo, el techo se desmorono, haciendo una barrera entre él y yo. Había quedado atrapado, no podía mover los escombros, había mucho fuego.__

***Flash Back**

__CRHONO! AGUANTA, TE SACARE DE AQUÍ_!_ grite y empecé a tratar de mover los fierros y piedras que habían caído.

__Fate…FATE!__ me grito, llamando mi atención__ FATE! VETE DE AQUÍ! ESTO VA A CAER EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO! QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS AHORA!__

__NO! NO TE DEJARE! NO ME PIDAS QUE HAGA ESO!__ Dije, acercándome a un espacio entre los escombros que me permitía verlo. Él se acerco a donde yo estaba

__Fate, por favor. Dile a Amy y a Luka que lo siento__

__NO! NO DIGAS ESO!__

__Por favor Fate, te lo encargo! Confió en ti. Perdóname.__ Dijo, alejándose con una sonrisa.

__NO! CRHONO! NO LO HAGAS! VOY A SACARTE DE AQUÍ Y VOLVERAS CON TU FAMILIA!__

Empecé a mover desesperadamente los escombros, pero era imposible. Mis lágrimas brotaban sin parar de mis ojos. Sentía puntadas fuertes en mi brazo y la visión se me estaba nublando.

Todo fue muy rápido, la otra parte del techo colapso, un grito escapo de mi garganta.

__CRHONO!_ _

***Fin del Flash Back.**

__Pero era tarde, él había quedado bajo esos escombros y no pude hacer nada. Salí del edificio como pude y cuando por fin estaba afuera, escuche el edificio colapsar por completo. Me tire en el suelo y lloraba hasta que me desmaye a causa de la sangre que había perdido.__ finalice

Silencio, eso era lo que había en este momento. Después de contarle la historia, podía sentir lagrimas recorrer mi cara al recordar la historia. Pero de alguna manera, habérselo contado me había relajado.

La mire, esperando una respuesta. Pero no recibí ninguna. Seguro debe odiarme. Como no hacerlo? Hasta yo me odio a mi misma por ello.  
Resignada, iba a levantarme y alejarme de ella, pero me detuve en seco al notar sus brazos alrededor mío. Me estaba abrazando.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, pero varios segundos después, lo correspondí. Levante mis brazos y rodee su cintura con un fuerte agarre y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. Mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. Era un abrazo único, como si lo hubiese esperado por mucho tiempo. De verdad, lo necesitaba.

Sin querer hacerlo, me aleje de ella y antes de que pudiera decir algo, hablé.

__Por eso no quiero que la gente se me acerque, no quiero involucrarme sentimentalmente, porque no quiero que nadie más salga herido. Y menos una persona inocente que no merece ser lastimada.__

Ella me miro y pude notar que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.  
Puso su mano en mi mejilla y me respondió

__No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al hacerme saber que confías en mi.__ dijo. Y eso me sorprendió. __No ha sido tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste. Pero entiendo por lo que pasas, se que el sentimiento de culpa es difícil de borrar.__ Vaya! Definitivamente me imaginaba otro tipo de reacción.

Iba a responderle, pero cuando abrí mi boca para hacerlo, ella apoyo uno de sus dedos en mis labios y negó con su cabeza.

__Déjame terminar.__ Agrego. __Se que tienes el corazón cerrado a las personas. Pero, ahora más que nunca, no pienso dejarte sola, Fate. Estaré a tu lado, siempre. Aunque no estés de acuerdo con ello. __

Me ha dejado sin palabras. De verdad lo ha hecho. Esta chica es increíble, y me ha dejado bien en claro, que no va a darse por vencida.


	7. Capitulo 6

MUY BUENAS. DÉJENME COMENTARLES QUE MI LEVE DEMORA DE DEBE A QUE RECIENTEMENTE ME HE OPERADO DE LA VISTA, YA QUE A LO QUE ME VOY A DEDICAR REQUIERE UNA VISTA 10/10 JAJAJA Y BUENO, DESPUÉS DE LA OPERACIÓN LA VISTA QUEDA CANSADA Y NO PODÍA ESCRIBIR. EN CUANTO AL CAPITULO, LE AVISO QUE TIENE EL MOMENTO NANOFATE QUE ESPERABAN. SI BIEN NO ES UN MOMENTO MUY INTENSO, PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE ES EL MOMENTO NANOFATE QUE TODOS ESPERÁBAMOS

ME GUSTARÍA QUE DE TANTOS QUE LEEN EL FIC, ME DEJARAN SUS OPINIONES, ENSERIO. AVECES ES NECESARIO SABER QUE PIENSAN USTEDES. NO SOLO PARA ESO, SINO QUE TAMBIÉN ME SIRVE COMO MOTIVACIÓN.

Y SIN MAS, LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO QUE, DE VERDAD, ADMITO QUE SE ME FUE DE LAS MANOS JAJAJAJA

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**.**

Me desperté, un nuevo día empezaba. Pero no era como cualquier otro día, había algo diferente. Me sentía más ¿cómo explicarlo?... relajada? Feliz? No sabría como explicarlo. Pero recordar la noche anterior, como había hablado con ella, simplemente hacia que en mi rostro se dibujara una sonrisa.

Nanoha había logrado que hablara, y más increíble aun, era que ella no había intentado que lo hiciera. Simplemente salió de mi misma contarle, no solo porque la situación implicaba que lo hiciera, sino también porque la cobriza había mostrado verdadera confianza en sus ojos. Supe en ese momento, que podía confiar en ella.

Pero mi sonrisa se borra al pensar que ella no estaría segura a mi lado. Nada evita que le pase lo mismo que le paso a Crhono, nunca me lo perdonaría. Y si no la puedo proteger? y si le fallo? Muchas de esas preguntas se pasaban por mi cabeza. Dudas que iban a permanecer ahí por mucho tiempo.

Esa noche habíamos quedado con Nanoha para reunirnos en mi casa para el trabajo de la universidad. Hoy no teníamos clases, de hecho era uno de nuestros días libre, así que decidimos ocuparlos para realizar los apuntes.

Allí estaba, limpiando lo que más podía mi habitación. Debo admitir que estaba un poco desordenada. Terminé, y me fui a duchar. Tenía que buscar a Nanoha dentro de unas horas, ya que ella no sabe donde vivo, decidimos que la pasaba a recoger a su casa. Sabia donde vivía, la noche anterior tuve que llevarla después de haberle dicho que se quedara en el taller de Crhono.

Salí del baño, me vestí con un jean negro, y una camisa roja con cuadros en negro. Me puse las zapatillas y baje de desayunar.

__Buenos días Ali__ salude con alegría

__Fate, buenos días…a que se debe esa cara, si se puede saber?__ pregunto mi hermana mientras me dirigía una mirada algo curiosa y una sonrisa picara.

Oh! No me había dado cuenta del tono que había usado.

__No sé de qué hablas__ Me defendí.

__Ok, lo que tu digas.__ contesto, bajando su mirada al desayuno. Pero aun mantenía esa sonrisa.

__En fin… hoy vendrá una compañera de la clase, tenemos que hacer un trabajo. Así que estaremos en mi cuarto, para no molestar.__ Avise, cambiando de tema.

__Ya veo..._ Contesto._ y como se llama?__

__ Takamachi Nanoha_ _

__Me sorprende que hayas elegido a alguien que no sea tus compañeras._ _

__No fue mi elección, el profesor nos eligió al azar. Y no se puede hacer cambios.__ Volví a defenderme.

__Me parece perfecto Fate. Era hora que dejes entrar a alguien nuevo.__ Podía notar que esta vez hablaba enserio. No respondí.

El resto del desayuno siguió en silencio. Después de varios minutos, me levante de mi asiento.

__Sera mejor que ya me vaya. Si no, llegare tarde.__ Dije

__Ok, Fate, no la hagas esperar. Nada termina bien si se deja esperando a un chica__ Respondió guiñándome un ojo.

__A-alicia!... No empieces!_ _

__jajajaja, no podía evitarlo hermanita. Y ahora que he visto tu reacción, creo que será muy difícil tener que contenerme para no molestarte otra vez._ _

__A veces eres insoportable!_ Dije y me dirigí a la salida._

__YO TABIEN TE QUIERO!__ Respondió gritando

No pude evitar reírme. Me encanta la relación que tenemos con Alicia.  
Fui a sacar la moto, tenía algo que hacer antes de ir a buscar a Nanoha. Subí y me dirigí al local donde siempre compro accesorios para mi moto, o algunos repuestos que necesito para algún auto del taller.

Al llegar, estacione y me dirigí al interior del negocio.

__Hey Fate!__ Saludo el dueño del mismo. __Que te trae por aquí esta vez?__ Pregunto.

__Que tal Verrossa, vengo por algo para mi moto.__ Respondí.

Verrossa es un colega, trabaja para la agencia de mis padres. El local para la vista de toda la gente, era un negocio de repuestos y accesorios para vehículos. Pero para nosotros, los que trabajamos en TSBA, era también, donde nos entregan los accesorios para las misiones, y también donde arreglamos nuestras armas.

__Bien Fate, y dime, que es lo que buscas específicamente?_ _

__Necesito un casco.__ respondí.

__Espera…Acaso has roto el que te prepare?_ _

__No Verrossa, necesito otro extra.__

__Vaya! Debo admitir que me sorprendes. Nunca has subido a alguien a tu moto.__ Me dijo, con la misma sonrisa que me dedico Alicia en el desayuno.

__No molestes tu también, Verrossa!.__

__Ok Ok. Y dime, quieres uno del mismo material que el tuyo?__ pregunto, y yo asentí.

__Ven, pasa. Te mostrare los que tengo.__

Y nos fuimos a la parte de los cascos especiales. No estaban a la vista, ya que eran diseñados para los que trabajamos en la agencia. Ya que eran de un material ligero, pero resistente a cualquier impacto y/o bala. Decidí comprarlo porque hoy no iba a ser el único día en que subiría a Nanoha a la moto. Habíamos arreglado que en momentos libres nos reuniríamos a hacer el trabajo de la universidad.

__Aquí los tienes… cual eliges?__ Pregunto mi colega.

Había varios y de diferentes diseños. Yo quería uno como el mío, rebatible. No siempre me gusta andar con toda la cara tapada, me gusta sentir el viento en mi cara y tener el visor rebatible, hace que pueda hacerlo. El color…no tenía que ser igual que el mío. Es negro con líneas detalladas en rojo. Y el visor, a causa de que era de un cristal especial, era negro, haciendo que no se pueda ver hacia adentro pero yo si podía ver hacia afuera. No quería comprar uno normal, no me iba a arriesgar a llevarla sin la protección adecuada. Cualquier cosa podría pasar y no quería cargar con más culpa.

Después de pasar varios cascos, me detuve en uno que llamo mi atención. Era como yo lo quería, igual al mío. Lo único que se diferenciaba era el color. Este era blanco, cosa que automáticamente me gusto para ella. De algún modo el blanco me recuerda a su pureza. Y los detalles del mismo, eran en azul. Claramente y sin dudarlo, lo relacione con sus ojos. Era ideal para ella. Definitivamente era ese el indicado para Nanoha.

__Me llevare ese.__ Señale el que quería.

__Buena elección Fate. Tómalo, lo descontare de tu cuenta de TSBA.__

__No hace falta. Es una compra personal.__ Dije, sacando el dinero de mi bolsillo y entregándoselo.

__Creo que guardare mis preguntas por el momento.__ Me dijo, con esa sonrisa otra vez.

__Sera lo mejor. Tengo que irme, nos veremos en otra ocasión, Verrossa.__ Dije, y lo salude para luego irme.

Subí a mi moto y pase el casco de Nanoha por uno de mis brazos. Y sin perder más tiempo, fui a su casa.

Cuando llegue, los nervios inundaron mi cuerpo. Nunca pensé que tocar un simple timbre fuera la gran cosa. Pero ahí estaba, frente a un botón, mirándolo como si no fuese a saber qué hacer con él.

Luego de varios minutos admirando un timbre, decidí acercar mi dedo y pulsarlo. Me aleje unos pasos, hasta que una voz que no era la de Nanoha respondió.

__"si? Diga?"_ _

__H-hola, vengo a b-buscar a N-Nanoha.__ Conteste, golpeándome la frente por haber hablado de esa forma. Enserio, en que estoy pensando?.

__"Oh lo siento que has dicho? Entre tanto tartamudeo no pude entenderte. Podrías repetirlo?"__

Se está burlando de mi? Definitivamente lo está haciendo.

__Busco a Nanoha!__ Dije lo más seria que podía. De pronto los nervios se me habían ido ante tal burla de su parte.

__"Ok Ok Solo bromeaba contigo, Fate. Enseguida le diré a Nanoha que baje."__

__Y tu eres?__ pregunte

__"Oh cierto, soy Hayate."__ Respondió alegremente.

__Si, te recuerdo Yagami.__

__"Por favor Fate, no me llames así. Además, te veremos muy seguido por aquí así que…seremos como familia!"__

Podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas, definitivamente me sonroje. No puedo creer que haya dicho eso. Iba a contestarle, pero un grito del otro lado hizo que me alejara más del aparato.

__"HAYATE!"__ Grito. Y esta vez pude reconocer que era la voz de Nanoha. Después de unos ruidos que pude identificar como una pelea por quien seguía hablando, la voz de Nanoha me indico que había ganado.

__Lo siento Fate-chan, enseguida bajo._ _

__E-está bien. T-te espero.__ Conteste.

Y escuche como colgaba el portero.

Me acerque a la moto y me subí, esperando a que salga. Lo cual hizo unos segundos después.

La vi acercándose, y levante mi mano para saludarla. Ella me sonrió y cuando se acerco, beso mi mejilla. Cosa que hizo sonrojarme hasta las orejas. Porque me ponía así con esa chica?. Qué clase de cosas provoca?

__Lamento la demora y lo que dijo Hayate_._ Me dijo Nanoha

__N-no te p-preocupes.__ YA! Deja de tartamudear!.

__Nos vamos?__ preguntó

__Oh sí, lo siento. Ten.__ Dije, entregándole es casco que le había comprado. Cosa que definitivamente no iba a decirle que lo compro para ella.

__Veo que si tenías uno de repuesto después de todo.__

__Si, lo tenía guardado en mi casa. Y esta vez lo he traído. Siempre lo olvido__ Dije tratando de sonar convincente.

__Wow, si que eres mala mintiendo Fate__ dijo no pudiendo evitar una risa.

__De que hablas?__ Pregunte.

__De que se que lo has comprado hoy, te has olvidado de sacarle en papel de compra.__ Y su risa se torno más fuerte y yo no pude evitar sentirme avergonzada, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

__L-lo siento. Tienes razón. Eres la primera que sube y no estaba preparada. Así que por eso lo he comprado. __ Admití. Pude ver que con mi comentario su cara se torno de color rojo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi interior al ver tal acto.

__No hacía falta que lo hagas Fate. Pero te agradezco, me encanta.__ Respondió, y se subió atrás mío.

.

.

.

Después de varios minutos, llegamos a mi casa.

__Wow, bonito lugar.__ Exclamo la cobriza.

__Gracias. Vivo con mi hermana. Mis padres prácticamente viven en TSBA. Ellos decidieron que era lo mejor vivir en otro lugar, mientras estudio. Y Alicia, quiso venir conmigo para no dejarme sola.__ Le comente.

__Los sigues viendo? A tus padres, me refiero._ _

__Si. Solo cuando tengo que ir a una misión. Pero algunos días, cuando pueden librarse del trabajo, vienen a visitarnos a mi hermana y a mí.__

Termine de responder, y nos bajamos de la moto. Mientras caminábamos a la entrada, podía ver de reojo que quería hablar, pero cuando abría su boca, la volvía a cerrar.

__Puedes decírmelo, deja de torturarte con pensamientos, Nanoha.__ Dije, tratando de poner fin a sus gestos.

__ ¿eh? A que te refieres?__ Contesto, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad.

__Estás haciendo gestos con tu cara, muy notables de hecho. Sé que quieres decirme algo, pero no te atreves a hacerlo.__ Declare.

__L-lo siento. No sabía que mis gestos me delataban.__ Respondió con un ligero sonrojo.

__Anda, dime lo que tienes en mente.__

__E-esas misiones que tienes, son muy a menudo?...Q-quiero decir… S-son muy peligrosas?__ Pregunto finalmente. Pude notar que dudaba de hacerlo. No era por curiosidad que lo hacía, se identificar con claridad sus ojos, y podía apostar que estaba preocupada.

Me dejo algo desconcertada la pregunta. _"Como podía preocuparse por mi? Nos conocemos hace poco, eso sería imposible."_ Pense._"Claro! Lo dice quien le acaba de comprar un casco de protección!".

__No son tan peligrosas.__ Conteste. __Como veras, todavía sigo aquí.__ finalice, tratando de convencerla.

__Ya veo.__ respondió, con su mirada en el piso. No se quedo conforme con mi declaración, eso era obvio.

Iba a tratar de cambiar mi respuesta, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose impidió que lo hiciera.

__Oye Fate, piensas atender a tu chica ahí afuera o van a entrar?__ Dijo mi hermana. Y quería matarla en ese momento.

__A-ALICIA! NO EMPIECES!__ Grite con enojo. __L-lo siento Nanoha, ella siempre es así. Veras, ella es…__ Cuando la mire, pude notar que estaba petrificada en su lugar y su cara se puso del color de su cabello. __N-Nanoha? NANOHA!__ grite, hasta que la hice reaccionar.

__L-lo siento, solo estaba procesando la situación.__ Respondió, y volvió a la normalidad.

__Como te decía, ella es Alicia, mi hermana gemela._ _

__Es un placer, Testarossa-san , mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi__ Saludo la cobriza amablemente. Podía ver que se sorprendió un poco al ver una copia mía. La situación resulto algo graciosa, la cara de Nanoha era algo que no iba a olvidar.

__Oh por favor, solo Alicia está bien, Nanoha. El placer es mío. Mi hermana me hablo de ti.__ Dijo dedicándome una leve mirada de picardía.

__De verdad? Vaya, espero que haya hablado bien de mi__ Contesto Nanoha, guiñándome un ojo. Esto hizo que me ruborizara.

__No puedo creer que le sigas el juego, Nanoha.__ dije mirando a otro lado.

__jajajaja vamos Fate! No te molestes.__ Dijo mi hermana. __Esta chica ya empieza a agradarme, se estaba volviendo aburrido molestarte yo sola.__

__Oh, estoy de tu lado si se trata de avergonzar a Fate-chan.__ Ayudo la cobriza.

__Ves! Es perfecta! Tienes buen gusta hermanita_._ Dijo Alicia y tomo del brazo a Nanoha para conducirla a la casa. __Ven, puedes pasar.__

Nos dirigimos a la sala, donde invite a Nanoha que se sentara en el sofá, mientras le traía algo para beber. Fui a la nevera, y saque tres latas de soda y volví al lugar.

Pasamos un buen momento, bueno, hasta que alicia empezó a contar historias vergonzosas de mi vida. Le había dicho que dejara de decir esas cosas, pero era en vano. Nanoha y ella se habían puesto de acuerdo en avergonzarla, y la cobriza parecía poner atención a cada palabra que Alicia mencionaba.

__De acuerdo, de acuerdo…__ hable al fin. __ Si ya terminaron de avergonzarme, te importaría prestarme a Nanoha para que podamos empezar con el trabajo?__

__Oh no es problema Fate, puedes llevártela…habrá más momentos para seguir contándole historias interesantes a tu chica.__ Contesto mi hermana. __Verdad, Nanoha?__

__Dalo por hecho que volveré por más historia_._ Contesto entusiasmada.

__Serán un dolor de cabeza ustedes dos!__ Dije dirigiéndome a mi habitación._ _Vamos Nanoha, es por aquí.__

.

.

.

En mi habitación, después de varias horas, ya habíamos elegido el tema principal del trabajo. Después estuvimos dividiendo los subtemas para dividirnos parte del trabajo y así buscar información en libros y en la computadora.

__Creo que es mejor que nos tomemos un descanso, sino la cabeza va a explotarme.__ dije cerrando el libro.

__Esperaba que dijeras eso, ya estaba por saturarme por tantas letras.__ Contesto con un suspiro de alivio.

__Ok, dime, que quieres hacer?__ Pregunte

__Podríamos ver una película,__ Sugirió. __ creo que de tantas palabras, una película lo compensaría jajaja.__

__Tienes razón, puedes elegirla de mi portátil, tengo varias. Iré a buscar algo para comer.__ Respondí, y salí de la habitación.

Fui a buscar algo rápido. De hecho, la comida rápida era muy común en la casa, ni a Alicia ni a mí se nos da la cocina.  
Tome dos bosas de patatas, sodas y una bolsa de palomitas y volví a la habitación.

Cuando entre, no pude evitar tragar pesado. Sabía que lo que veía no iba a ser bueno para mi corazón. La habitación estaba oscura, solo la luz del portátil la iluminaba. Nanoha tendió en el piso varias almohadas para que nos sentáramos en ellas. Por un momento, podía jurar que habíamos planeado esto.

Sin decir nada, me dirigí a donde estaba sentada ella y me coloque a su lado. Eso fue la señal para que ella pusiera la película. Su elección me sorprendió, había elegido una película de acción. Pero tenía su lado de misterio y romance. Cada minuto que pasaba, debía admitir que no prestaba atención en lo más mínimo a la película. No podía dejar de mirarla, estaba tan perdida en esos ojos, en su cabello…es hermosa!

Nanoha pudo notar que la estaba mirando y volvió su cabeza hacia mí, y no me dio tiempo a disimularlo. De alguna manera, Mi cabeza no respondió a mis indicaciones, seguía perdida en su mirada, y podía notar que Nanoha lo estaba también.

Esos zafiros hacían que me escapara a otro lugar. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y ella respondió acostándose en ella, posando su mano sobre la mía, para que no rompiera el contacto. Lentamente fui acercando mi rostro al de ella, ya en ese momento mi cabeza no tenía sentido alguno. Mi cuerpo actuaba solo. Estaba tan cerca de ella, que podía sentir su respiración en mis labios.

Ella cerró sus ojos y esa fue mi señal para cerrar el espacio entre nosotras.

Estaba en el paraíso. Sus labios eran suaves y hermosos. Ella pasó sus brazos por mi cuello, y mis brazos se dirigieron a su cintura, atrayéndola más cerca de mí.

Dios, es increíble. Como podía un simple beso, hacerme sentir tantas cosas. Era la primera vez que experimentaba esos sentimientos. Mi lengua paso por sus labios, pidiendo permiso, el cual fue concedido por la cobriza. Nuestras lenguas danzaban al ritmo de nuestros labios. Un leve gemido choco contra mi boca, haciendo que perdiera todo sentido de razonamiento. Apreté más mi agarre en su cintura y avanzaba hacia ella, para hacer que se acostara en el suelo.

Pero no llegue a hacerlo, ya que unos ruidos hicieron que volteara a la puerta, que luego de unos segundos fue abierta rápidamente por mi hermana.

__FATE! Tenemos que irnos, TSBA necesita a tu equipo. Ya he avisado a Signum y se dirigen para allá.__

Estaba procesando todo lo sucedido. Que acababa de hacer? En qué momento permití que eso pasara? No salía de mis pensamientos hasta que el grito de mi hermana me hizo reaccionar.

__FATE! VAMOS REACCIONA! TENEMOS QUE IRNOS, APRESURATE!_ _

__S-si. Enseguida voy. _ _Conteste rápidamente y me volví hacia a Nanoha. __L-lamento lo que paso, n-no ha sido mi intención incomodarte, l-lo siento. Te llevare a tu casa, tengo que irme rápido.__

__Espera! No me has incomodado._ _Dijo acercándose a mí. Agradecía que mi hermana no estuviera en ese momento para burlarse de mí. __ Prométeme que estarás bien y que volverás, Fate._ _Dijo Nanoha

__No te preocupes, seguro es algo fuera de peligro_._ dije tratando de tranquilizarla, y puse mi mano en su mejilla. Sabía que de verdad se preocupaba, tenía la misma mirada que Alicia cada vez que me dirigía a una misión.

__Vamos, te llevare a tu casa._ _Dije tomándola de la mano y saliendo a toda prisa.

Rápidamente subimos a la moto y la lleve a su casa.  
Cuando llegamos, ella bajo entregándome el casco.

__Quédatelo, es tuyo. Lo compre para ti._ _le dije. Era verdad, de hecho, lo compre pensando en ella.

__Me avisaras cuando vuelvas?_ _Pregunto cabizbaja y algo sonrojada.

__Lo prometo._ _Respondí.

Estaba por ponerme el casco e irme, cuando note que ella se acercaba hacia mí. Se puso de puntillas y deposito un suave beso en mis labios. Cosa que me sorprendió bastante, pero sin saber cómo, respondí inmediatamente. Sin querer hacerlo, rompí el beso y nuestras frentes permanecieron juntas.

__Tengo que irme. Lo lamento. Prometo compensártelo._ _Dije

__Esperare tu llamada, Fate._ _Respondió, casi en un susurro, que fue suficiente para que llegara a mis oídos.

__Lo sé._ _Dije, y me separe de ella.

Espere a que entrara a salvo a su departamento, puse el manos libres y me puse en marcha mientras hacia la llamada

__Signum! Estoy en camino, necesito que me informes la situación._


	8. Capitulo 7

ACA UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y YA SABEN, PUEDEN OPINAR LOS QUE LES GUSTE.

SALUDOS.

.

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

.

**POV Fate**

__Testarossa, estamos a unos metros del edificio abandonado en el norte de Uminari. Se nos informo que debemos entrar y arrestar a todo el que esté adentro. Cuando llegues te informare el resto de los detalles.__

__Entendido, estoy llegando.__ Respondí.

Cuando llegue, mi unidad estaba completa esperándome. Las camionetas de TSBA estaban ocultas en un callejón para evitar que nos descubrieran. Me dirigí hacia las camionetas y entre en una junto con Signum.

Los vehículos estaban totalmente equipados para la misión, dentro de la misma, habían pantallas, y varios aparatos tecnológicos que permitían hacer el trabajo de rastreo, táctico y demás.

__Muy bien Shari, dile a Testarossa las indicaciones.__ Hablo Signum. Shari, era la encargada de estar tras esas cosas, sabía manejarlas a la perfección. Se encarga de darnos las indicaciones o ayuda mediante los comunicadores que cada una de nosotras llevamos en el oído.

__Veras, el edificio está compuesto de 4 pisos, hemos calculado que podría haber no más de 10 personas por planta que estarán custodiando el perímetro. Hay también civiles que están obligados a trabajar para esa gente. Estamos hablando de falsificación de dinero. No queremos a los civiles más que para interrogaciones, así que solo ataquen a los armados y eviten que esa gente salga herida.__

__Entendido. Shari, necesito los planos del lugar, armaremos una estrategia para poder entrar.__ Hable.

__Como digas. __ Contesto, y en unos segundos la pantalla más grande mostraba el edificio con varias perspectivas.

__Signum, dile al equipo que entre._ _Indiqué

Y la peli-rosa asintió. Abrió las puertas de la camioneta e hizo señas al equipo. Una vez que estaban todas, procedí a darles las indicaciones.

__Muy bien, estamos frente a un edificio de 4 pisos y no más de 10 personas por planta que estarán armadas. El lugar va estar lleno de civiles, así que procuren no herirlos ni dejen que abandonen el lugar, luego serán_ _interrogados. A todos los que estén armados, los dejaremos fuera de combate, no hay órdenes de no matarlos, pero si necesitaremos al menos a uno de ellos para sacarle información._ _Ordené.

__Entendido!__ respondieron al unisonó.

__Nos dividiremos en grupos. El equipo 1 seremos Signum y yo. Equipo 2, Ginga y Subaru. Y el Equipo 3, Reinforce y Nove. Cada grupo se encargara de un piso._ _

__Capitán, habrá un piso sin asignar. Qué pasa con ese?__ Pregunto Rein.

__Signum y yo nos encargaremos.__ Conteste. Y me dirigí hacia el mapa para señalar las indicaciones. __ Entraremos de la siguiente manera. El equipo 2 ingresara por el frente encargándose de la primera planta. El equipo 3, debe hacerlo por la entrada que se encuentra en el callejón de atrás, esa entrada da a unas escaleras de servicio. Una vez que estén en sus posiciones aguardaran mi señal y accionaremos al mismo tiempo. Signum y yo, ingresaremos por arriba, escalando uno de los costados del edificio y así evitaremos que alguien se escape por la azotea. Entraremos por las mismas escaleras de servicio, solo que desde arriba. Signum, tú te encargaras del piso 3 y yo me encargare del 4.__ Finalice. __Alguna duda?__

__NO CAPITAN!__ Contestaron.

__Bien, prepárense. En 5 minutos iremos a tomar posiciones.__

.

.

**POV Nanoha**

Fate espero a que entrara al departamento para después irse. Desde que la vi alejándose, no deje de ver la pantalla de mi celular esperando que me llamara y saber que estaba bien. Desde que me ha contado parte de su historia, un nuevo sentimiento se poso en mi corazón, miedo.

__Ya estoy aquí.__ Salude, entrando al departamento.

__Bienvenida.__ Contesto Hayate. __ Ahora, quiero todos los detalles.__ Continuo, colocando una sonrisa pervertida que conocía muy bien.

__Oh vamos, no empieces! No hay nada para decir.__ Dije desviando la mirada, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

__Y dime entonces…que tal besa?__

__H-HAYATE! N-no sé de q-que hablas.__

__Nanoha, acabas de delatarte sola. Te conozco, no puedes ocultarme esas cosas a mí.__ Contesto entre risas. __Entonces…vas a responder mi pregunta?__

__FUE INCREIBLE! CONTENTA?__ Respondí. Y podía sentir un furioso sonrojo en toda mi cara.

__OH POR DIOS! LO HAN HECHO!? TE HA DESPOJADO DE TU VIRGINIDAD!? TE HA…__ Iba a continuar hablando pero sentía que estaba por largar humo de mis orejas y decidí frenarla.

__HAYATE! N-NO DIGAS ESAS C-COSAS. NO HA PASADO NADA DE ESO.__ Me defendí. __No puedo creer que imagines esas cosas! Solo fue un beso!__

Ok, no solo fue un beso. Todavía sentía los labios de Fate sobre los míos. Recordaba el sabor de su boca, y el tacto de su lengua en la mía. El solo recordarlo, hace que todos mis sentidos se debiliten y una corriente recorre mi cuerpo.  
No puedo evitar preguntarme qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese entrado Alicia al cuarto para llevársela.

Y ahí es cuando el miedo se volvió a apoderar de mí. Fate se había ido a una misión, y no sabía de qué clase era. Y si era peligrosa? Y si no vuelve?

__Oye Nanoha, te encuentras bien?__ Corto mis pensamientos la castaña.

__Ah sí, lo siento. Estaba pensando en el trabajo de la universidad. Olvídalo.__ Sonreí, tratando de sonar convincente. Pero algo en la cara de mi amiga, me decía que no me ha creído.

__Está bien. Como digas__ Suspiró. __Puedes ir a darte un baño si quieres. Esta noche nada de cocinar, pediremos unas pizzas!__ Dijo Hayate. Confirmando mí sospecha de antes. Mi amiga siempre pide comida cuando yo no estoy de ánimo, ya que nada me sale bien cuando no lo estoy.

__Hecho!__ Conteste con una sonrisa sincera. Me encanta cuando hace eso. Por algo es mi mejor amiga.

Fui al baño para tratar de despejar mi mente de demasiados pensamientos. Pero luego de varios intentos, la imagen de Fate volvía a mi cabeza. Mis manos viajaban varias veces a mis labios, recordando la boca de la rubia.

Después de un largo tiempo de reflexión bajo el agua, me cambie y fui a donde Hayate. Que alegremente me esperaba con una pizza en una mano y en la otra, varias películas. No pude evitar largar una risa ante esa imagen. Definitivamente sabía como alegrarme.

__Eres increíble.__ dije entre risas.

__Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso me amas.__ Contesto orgullosa

__No alardees!__ reproche, mostrando un mohín de mi parte.

Nos sentamos en el suelo a comer las pizzas y ver películas. El momento hizo que verdaderamente me olvidara del miedo. Me di cuenta que Hayate estaba muy cayada, cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, podía ver que se había quedado dormida. Como siempre. Nunca aguanta ver una película entera sin quedarse dormida en el proceso. Fui a mi cuarto para agarrar una manta y volver a la sala. Estaba por llegar, pero una presión en mi pecho hizo que soltara la tela y esta cayera al suelo.

__Fate-chan!__ Dije en un susurro, logrando que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y me tomara fuertemente donde se encontraba el dolor.

.

.

.

**POV FATE**

__Bien, síganme y tomen sus posiciones!__ Ordene.

Dirigí a mi equipo por las oscuras calles hacia el edificio. Cuando llegamos al callejón que está en su costado, hice señas para que el equipo detrás de mí, se detenga.

__Equipo 2, a su posición. Equipo 3, síganme.__ Dije.

Vi como Ginga y Subaru se ocultaban en ambos costados de la puerta principal. Con una seña con mi mano, hice que el resto del equipo me siguiera por el callejón hasta la parte trasera del edificio.

__Equipo 3. Rein, manipula la cerradura y tu Nove, vigila su espalda. Entren, tomen posición en la planta 2 y aguarden mi señal.__

__Entendido.__ Contestaron.

__Andando Signum__ Ordene a mi compañera y esta me siguió.

Nos dirigimos devuelta al callejón lateral para escalar el edificio. Ambas sacamos un gancho con una cuerda de alta resistencia para lanzarlas a la azotea. Pero primero, necesitaba verificar que no hubiese nadie ahí.

__Shari, infórmame la situación allá arriba.__ Hable por el comunicador.

__Esta libre Capitán. Pueden subir.__ Respondió.

__Adelante Signum. Es nuestro turno.__

Ambas nos distanciamos unos metros y lanzamos el gancho a la azotea. Una vez que hizo contacto, verificamos que la cuerda este segura. Enganchamos el extremo libre de la soga al dispositivo en nuestro cinturón que nos ayudara a escalar. Cuando todo estaba listo, pusimos nuestros pies en la pared para quedar de forma horizontal al edificio y comenzamos a subir.

En pocos minutos nos encontrábamos arriba. Nos desenganchamos e hice seña a Signum para que vigilara y asegurara el lado izquierdo mientras yo me encargaba del derecho.

Recorrí el lateral, verificando que no haya nadie y luego procedí al centro, donde se encontraba la puerta. Pude ver que Signum se dirigía al mismo punto.

Una vez en la puerta, asentí a Signum para que ella abriera la puerta. Tomo el picaporte y espero mi señal para hacerlo. Apunte con la Colt y luego con mi mano hice seña de que iba a contar.

1…2…3!

Signum abrió y entré primera. Verificando a toda prisa que no haya nadie en las escaleras de servicio. Al otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba un pequeño descanso que daba fin a la escalera. Bajando por estas, se encontraba la última planta, a la que debía entrar yo. Me posicione al costado de la puerta por donde iba a ingresar e hice seña a Signum para que siguiera bajando a la tercera planta. Aguarde unos segundos y pase a hablar por el comunicador.

__Confirmen posiciones.__ Ordene y un segundo después, recibí en orden las respuestas.

__Equipo 1 listo!__

__Equipo 2 listo!__

__Equipo 3 listo!__

__Ok, a mi señal! 1…2…3! AHORA AVANCEN!__ Di la orden y sin perder más tiempo, patee la puerta para adentrarme a la planta.

__AGENTES DE TSBA! TODO EL MUNDO AL SUELO CON LAS MANOS ARRIBA!__ Anuncie y pronto empezaron los disparos.

Eché una rápida mirada al lugar y pude ver que varios civiles se tiraban al piso con las manos en la cabeza, conté al menos 9 delincuentes armados y rápidamente me oculte atrás de una maquina.

Los disparos no dejaban de sonar. No solo en donde me encontraba, sino que también donde estaba mi equipo. Repase por mi cabeza donde se encontraba cada uno de los que disparaban. 4 izquierda y 5 derecha.

Me asome por el lateral Este, que es donde había más de ellos. Rápidamente accione mi arma tratando de impactar en los armados logrando dar a 3 de ellos. En el lugar donde me encontraba, no tenía ángulo para los otros dos de ese lado. Así que decidí asomarme por el lado Oeste para encargarme de los 4 de ese lado.

Rápidamente abrí fuego contra ellos, logrando impactar a 3. Antes de ocultarme, pude ver que el cuarto, velozmente se unió al lado derecho junto con los 2 de ese lado. Se había dando cuenta que desde este punto no tenia ángulo para darles. Iba a tener que salir y cambiar de posición, ellos estaban en ventaja, sabía que estaban esperando a que saliera. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

Tome de mi cinturón una bomba de luz. Estas pequeñas cosas explotan, cubriendo por unos segundos el lugar, con una luz blanca brillante que te provoca una ceguera temporal. Era perfecta, ya que no haría ningún daño permanente a los civiles como una granada, aunque sabía bien que varios de ellos están muy asustados como para levantar la mirada.

Me puse los lentes especiales para que no me afectara a mí y la active, arrojándola lo más alto que podía por detrás de mí. Una vez que escuche sus gemidos de dolor, salí de donde me encontraba y me posicione en un buen ángulo para disparar. Iba a inhabilitarlos sin necesidad de abrir fuego, pero estaban desesperados al no poder ver que accionaron sus armas sin control. Rápidamente me saque los lentes, apunte la Colt en ellos y abrí fuego logrando un impacto directo. Logrando que solo se escuchen los llantos y respiraciones agitadas de los civiles.

__AGENTE DE TSBA, NECESITO VER SUS MANOS! LEVANTELAS AHORA!__ Anuncie, saliendo de donde estaba sin dejar de apuntar.

Verifique a simple vista la zona, contando unos 5 civiles, 3 mujeres y 2 hombres. Ningún armado. Baje mi arma y procedí a verificar el estado de mi equipo.

__Informe de situación!__ Hable por comunicador.

__Aquí Equipo 2, Zona liberada. Ninguna baja, 4 civiles a salvo y ningún herido.__

__Aquí equipo 3, Zona liberada. Ninguna baja, 7 civiles a salvo y heridos, solo la agente Reinforce con un corte leve en el rostro. -_

__Aquí Signum, piso 3 liberado. Tengo 3 civiles a salvo, y ningún herido.__

__Perfecto. Que uno de cada equipo escolte a sus civiles a la salida, una vez que estén a salvo afuera, regresen para inspeccionar sus correspondientes pisos en busca de evidencia. Reinforce, tu escoltaras y te atenderás la herida.__ Ordene. __Signum, te mandare a mis civiles por las escaleras de servicio, escóltalos tú a la salida, y yo me quedare a inspeccionar. Luego regresa a tu posición y has lo mismo._

__Entendido Capitán!__ Respondieron todas. Una vez arreglado eso, me dirigí a los civiles

__Todo está bien, no les haremos daño. Necesito que se pongan de pie y se dirijan hacia las escaleras de servicio, mis agentes los recibirán para escoltarlos a la salida, donde representantes y médicos de la agencia los atenderán e interrogaran.__ Dije tratando de calmarlos.

Vi que se levantaban de a poco y se encaminaban a donde les indique. Una vez que salieron, volví a adentrarme para inspeccionar más a fondo el lugar.

El lugar estaba lleno de mesas con dinero en ellas. Pude deducir que es esta planta se encargaban de contar, administrar y demás, los billetes. Ya que no había ninguna maquina que tenga la función de crearlos.

Al fondo, se podían ver estantes de unos 2 metros de alto, con muchas cajas en ellos. Al abrir algunas, pude ver que contenían placas con la forma de los billetes, tintas, moldes de monedas y demás. Mientras verificaba esa zona, el pasar de una sombra hizo captar mi atención. Rápidamente apunte mi arma y avance a pasos lentos para no hacer ruido.

Me dirigí por el pasillo que había entre las estanterías, y al final de este pude ver una oficina. Lentamente asome mi cabeza por la ventana de la misma y ver el brillo de una portátil que estaba encendida.

Me adentre al cuarto para inspeccionarlo, y no había nadie. _"sospecho que habrá sido el brillo de la pantalla"_ Pensé.

Colgué la Colt en mi espalda y encendí la lámpara del escritorio para ver el lugar. Cuando me di la vuelta, una pizarra con varios artículos y fotos capto mi atención. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver más de cerca.  
No podía creer lo que veía.

En la pizarra había fotos mías como agente de TSBA y como civil y como titulo principal, mi nombre FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN. También había imágenes de mi universidad, de mis compañeras y agentes. Pero lo que más me impacto y provoco que mi ira despertara era un artículo del diario de ese día. Del accidente en aquel edificio donde Chrono murió. También había una foto de él, pero la habían tachado con una cruz.

__Que rayos está pasando aquí!?_ _No pude evitar decir. __Por qué me investigan?__

No podía entender que estaba pasando. No salía de mi asombro. Muchas preguntas se mezclaban en mi cabeza. Por un momento sentí que caía, mi vista se nublo provocando que un leve mareo.  
Pero un ruido capto mi atención, me di vuelta lo más rápido que pude, pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Una sombra se abalanzo en mi dirección haciendo que caiga sobre mí al suelo, arrojando mi arma lejos de mí. Pude sentir un fuerte dolor en mi brazo, sentí mi piel desgarrarse provocándome una mueca de dolor. Podía sentir de apoco humedecerse mi brazo con mi propia sangre.

Deje de lado el dolor, y trate de defenderme de que pudiera herirme otra vez. Rápidamente empuje con mi pierna, logrando sacarlo de encima. Me puse de pie y él hizo lo mismo. Sin dejarlo accionar, corrí en su dirección para taclearlo y logre tirarlo por encima del escritorio, impactando fuertemente su espalda contra la madera, logrando que esta se rompiera.

__Capitán, infórmenos su situación!_ _Escuche por el comunicador. Pero no pude responder.

El hombre dirigió varios golpes hacia mí que lograba evitar como podía. Mi visión estaba nublándose, debido a la sangre que estaba perdiendo. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de enfocar mis ojos. Pero un golpe en mi rostro hizo que violentamente cayera al suelo.

__TESTAROSSA, CONTESTA!_ _Volví a escuchar.

Rápidamente me puse de pie y ataque con lo mas fuerte que podía, por suerte, uno de mis golpes hizo que este cayera al suelo. Me coloque encima del sujeto y coloque varios golpes a su cara. Haciendo el mismo movimiento que yo había hecho antes, logro sacarme de arriba suyo, lanzándome contra una pared, donde mi espalda y cabeza chocaron de forma violenta contra esta. Mi vista empezó a ser peor que antes. El hombre se encontraba aturdido también, le costaba ponerse de pie. Tenía que hacer algo. Mire a mis costados buscando alguna solución y me encontré con mi arma a unos centímetros de mi. En un rápido movimiento me tire hacia ella para tomarla y en mi intento por apuntar, el sujeto estaba viniendo en mi dirección. Pero cuando estaba por apuntarle, un disparo se escucho a lo lejos, haciendo que el hombre retrocediera unos pasos y cayera desmallado.

__TESTAROSSA, te encuentras bien._ _Escuchaba a lo lejos. Mi vista no enfocaba y se estaba volviendo todo más oscuro_. _Testarossa resiste, te llevaremos a que te atiendan._

__Signum…que…rayos es…este lugar?_ _logre articular.

__A que te refieres?_ _Contesto

__A eso…_ _dije, mirando la pizarra, para que supiera de lo que hablaba. Iba a decirle que juntara todas las evidencias pero todo se volvió negro, haciendo que caiga inconsciente.

__CAPITAN!__

.

.

* * *

.

Espero les haya gustado. Este capítulo tuvo acción al estilo SWAT (?) jajajaja espero les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
